Ash's Journey: Kanto
by cjws
Summary: Ash's life in Pallet town was far from pleasant, teased and bullied at school and abused at home. What if Professor Oak prepared Ash for his pokemon journey? Ash will actually train and do well in the leagues and catch legendaries. Ash is: AURA/PSYCHIC/SMART/DARK/MATURE
1. Home

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading. Ill try to upload as often as possible and I do finish my stories.**

 **So yes, there is a lot of canon and non-canon in this and sorry if you don't like the way a character is portrayed. Don't be afraid to leave a review and some constructive criticism and I'll try to work on it. If you have any ideas from shipping, characterization, pokemon... don't be afraid to say so and I'll see what I can add in.**

 **So if it wasn't already obvious**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 1

As dawn broke one clear morning in Pallet town, a beaten and broken 5 year old Ash Ketchum can be seen emerging from the surrounding forests, headed towards the lab of the infamous Professor Oak. As he approached, he adjusted his black shirt to cover the worst of his bruises and folded his red jacket over a gaping wound on his arm, using the other to dust the dirt from his faded black jeans. Knocking on the door, Ash eyed the ground as he nervously shifted his feet and waited.

Moments later the door swung open to reveal Gary Oak. Ash and Gary had never been friends, however they hadn't been enemies either. This had changed when Ash had been taken on as a student of the Professor. Since then Gary had made Ash's life hell. It had all begun on his first day of school when the quiet and reserved Ash Ketchum corrected Gary on a few pokemon facts. Gary, unable to admit when he was wrong had called Ash a liar and labelled him as 'stupid' and an 'idiot'. Convincing the other students had been easy, and with Ash's withdrawn and 'strange' behaviour, the teachers and soon other adults within Pallet town had come to view Ash as such. When Ash received perfect scores in his tests, he was accused of cheating and was barred from interacting with the schools pokemon for fear he would do something to get himself or the other children hurt. Of all the people in Pallet town, only Professor Oak had seen through it all and had opened his home to Ash as both a student and a surrogate son.

That was why Ash had been to visit the Professor at this early hour of the day, for help without fear of judgement or getting hurt. As Gary stood in the doorway, Ash mentally braced himself for the encounter. "Well if it isn't Ashy boy" Gary remarked, a smirk adorning his face "what'd you do this time, run into a beedrill nest again, or maybe you tripped on a shoelace and fell down a hole". "Gary, who i… oh, it's you Ash. Come on in my boy" interrupted the Professor before Gary could continue.

Ash sat on a bed in the medical bay of Professor Oaks lab while the Professor tended to his wounds. As he worked the Professor spoke "Ash, this is the third time this week. Maybe we should tell" "NO!" interrupted Ash, panic taking over his usually emotionless visage. "Ash, if we tell Officer Jenny we can get you away from that woman. You can stay here with me for as long as you need. You will be safe" "But" Ash interrupted. "No buts. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, if this keeps happening you won't live to see your tenth birthday". Ash thought about it for a minute. The Professor only ever used his full name when he was serious, very serious; and Ash knew he had a point. His mother had been beating him to a bloody pulp ever since his father left. Although Ash had hoped it would only be a phase, time was proving otherwise. After some serious consideration Ash spoke. "She's the only real family I have professor, without her I have nothing. All I have to do is keep it up till my tenth birthday when I can get away from here and start my pokemon journey".

After much discussion, the Professor had agreed. But only on the condition that Ash train under him several hours a day until the time came. Readying him for his journey and keeping him safe.


	2. Training

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading. Ill try to upload as often as possible and I do finish my stories.**

 **So yes, there is a lot of canon and non-canon in this and sorry if you don't like the way a character is portrayed. Don't be afraid to leave a review and some constructive criticism and I'll try to work on it. If you have any ideas from shipping, characterization, pokemon... don't be afraid to say so and I'll see what I can add in.**

 **So if it wasn't already obvious**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 2

It had already been 2 years since his training under Professor Oak had begun and he had progressed at a much faster rate than the Professor had expected. The Professor had first taught Ash all of the different pokemon types along with their strengths and weaknesses. He then learnt basic care and training techniques, how to calm and tame a wild pokemon and how to best strengthen your relationship with them (as was the Professors area of study).

Over time Ash's own knowledge had expanded to pokemon medicine, breeding, training, coordinating and research. Everything he read he remembered and extrapolated on, devising his own theories and training methods. Soon Ash had read every research book owned by the Professor and branched out, reading out the nearest library in Viridian city and Nurse Joy's collection of books on pokemon medicine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'I wonder what he does in there' mused the Professor as he watched Ash return from his break in the surrounding forest. Ever since he had started working for the Professor he had spent his every break in the forest, occasionally bringing pokemon food in with him. Following these escapades, the professor had wondered, yet never asked what he did. 'Whatever it is, has to involve pokemon. But why does it always tire him out so much' pondered Professor Oak as Ash sat down and rubbed a sore spot on his arm, watching the pokemon eat the food he had prepared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A 9 year old Ash Ketchum sat in his room, going through his morning routine.

4.45am wake up

5.00am meditate

6.00am practice aura

6.30am morning exercise

Since he had started to train himself in the morning he had started to find noticeable changes in himself. Where normal kids his age were small and lean, he had grown taller and more muscular, easily passing for one in his early teens. His training had also made him stronger and faster and combined with his secret training with fighting type pokemon, a formidable opponent. He was now capable of standing toe to toe against most untrained fighting types, although a lot of this could be attributed to his aura. Letting his mind wander, he remembered that fateful day he had first learnt of aura.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A 7 year old Ash Ketchum sat in the Viridian city library, putting off going home for the night. He had read every book in the shelves that interested him and had begun reading other topics such as pokeball making, painting and customisation, how to run a business, how technology works and engineering to name a few. He had just left the library when he noticed a man push past him and throw something into the trash mumbling "Stupid book… completely blank… waste of money…" Curiosity getting the better of him, he reached forward to pull the book out._

 _Upon reading the book, Ash had learnt that only those who could wield the power of aura were able to read the inscriptions. And so he had begun his study in the ancient art of aura._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Following Ash's morning exercises he would sneak downstairs, grab some food and head to the Professor's lab to feed the pokemon and check their health before aiding the Professor in any of his research.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day had finally arrived, the day he would receive his first pokemon from Professor Oak. Ash begun his day like any other, waking early, meditating, and training his aura and body, before eating and running out of the house. Checking his watch, Ash sighed "8.30, Professor Oak doesn't hand out any starters for another half hour". Contemplating, Ash slowly made his way to the lab. After loitering another few minutes, the others began to appear. First to arrive was Gary Oak, surprisingly in a car. 'I wonder where he got that from, probably from the money his parents left him after they died in that accident' Ash mused before his apathetic gaze settled on the cheerleaders in the back of the car. 'I wonder where he got _them_ from, probably hired a fan club, either that or made up some nonsense about being a pokemon master by the end of the year' Ash was jolted from his thoughts by none other than Gary. "Hey Ashy boy, I'm surprised you even decided to show up, oh well, guess I'll just have to beat you then". Ash shrugged his shoulder and gazed over to the others, two other trainers were starting today, aside from Gary and himself.

Professor Oak nervously stepped out from around the corner and eyed each of the new trainers before speaking. 'I guess he forgot that there would be four of us starting today' mused Ash as his gaze followed the Professors every move. Sure enough the Professor began to explain. "Unfortunately, whilst there are four of you, there are only three starter pokemon, so one of you will have to wait behind for a little bit whilst I contact some of my colleagues. I'll leave who has to wait up to you". Before anything could be said or done, Gary stepped forward, grabbing the pokeball with the water sticker and opened it, releasing a Squirtle. Gary eyed the Squirtle for a while before smirking and heading to the Professor for his remaining pokeballs and Pokedex. "Later losers" he called over his shoulder as he left the lab. The others eyed each other for a while, undecided as to who would remain. Sighing, Ash took a step back and gestured for the others to go ahead. Ash received a mumbled "Thanks" from the both of them before they took their respective pokemon, pokeballs and pokedex and left the lab.

Ash turned to the Professor as he returned from a side room carrying a pokeball and an incubator with an egg. The egg inside was unlike any he had ever seen, a pure white colour with feint grey markings around the centre. "Now Ash" he began "I'm very proud of you for everything you have accomplished these last few years and am grateful for all of the hard work you have put in. I'm not sure what kind of egg this is but I think you should have it as a thank you". Ash smiled nervously as he took the egg from the Professor and secured it in his bag. "Thank you Professor, I won't let you down" he beamed. Professor Oak smiled as he passed the pokeball to Ash. "This little guy was abandoned by his previous trainer and found by a colleague of mine from another region. Sadly he didn't trust her very much so she sent him to me. But I think that he would be the perfect partner for you" "Thanks Professor" Ash said as he looked at the pokeball in his hand. "Ok, here goes. Go Pokeball" Ash shouted as he released the pokemon within. As its form started to settle he smiled. Before him sat a …...


	3. Starting Out

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading. I'll try to upload as often as possible and I do finish my stories.**

 **So yes, there is a lot of canon and non-canon in this and sorry if you don't like the way a character is portrayed. Don't be afraid to leave a review and some constructive criticism and I'll try to work on it. If you have any ideas from shipping, characterization, pokemon... don't be afraid to say so and I'll see what I can add in.**

 **I know that I haven't revealed all of the pokemon that Ash has caught in this chapter but I will in the next.**

 **So if it wasn't already obvious**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 3

"Ok, here goes. Go Pokeball" Ash shouted as he released the pokemon within. As its form started to settle he smiled. Before him sat a small dark grey fox like pokemon with red markings on its paws, face and the top of its head. The pokemon sat there, tilting its head as it watched Ash smile down at it. Pulling out his pokedex, Ash pointed it at the pokemon.

 **[Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Illusion**

 **This Zorua is level 15, and knows the moves: Leer, Scratch, Pursuit, Fury Swipes and Dark Pulse (Egg move)]**

Ash's eyes widened, "wow, you're already really powerful" before turning to the Professor "thanks Professor, he's perfect". The Professor smiled in amusement as he watched Ash attempt to return Zorua, only for him to dodge the beam and pout. "What's wrong?" queried Ash, a feint frown on his face "do you not like the pokeball?" Ash smiled when Zorua nodded in conformation. "That's ok, you can sit on my shoulder if you like". After only a moment of hesitation, Ash once more spoke "I promise I will never hurt or leave you. I must warn you that training won't be easy but I'll never make you do something you don't want to do, or that I wouldn't do myself". Zorua looked into Ash's eyes for a few seconds before nodding his head and climbing up Ash's arm to perch on his shoulder, he couldn't put a paw on it, but something about this human told him he could be trusted.

"Well if that's it Professor, I guess we'll be on our way then" Ash remarked as he collected his belongings and headed to the door.

"Now don't forget to call when you reach Viridian" Professor Oak shouted after Ash as he left.

"No problem Professor, but we might take a little while, I want to start training as soon as possible and build up my team"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Ash was far enough away from the lab and headed into the forest he stopped and looked around, using his aura sight to search for any human life. Finding none, he turned to Zorua, still perched on his shoulder, and smiled. _"Well, now that we're far enough away, I think we should get to know each other"_ Zorua's mouth opened in shock and he stared at Ash for a while before shouting out in excitement _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WOW! YOU SPEAK!" "Shhhhh"_ Ash interjected, frantically looking around _"But you speak. Like properly. None of the weird human s… …wait, are you a pokemon? Cos if you are tell me right n…" "No, I'm not a pokemon"_ Ash sighed. Every time he met a new pokemon this happened. 'Maybe I should just not tell them. See how long it takes for them to figure it out. Or maybe I could just pretend I only understand them, not speak the pokemon language'. _"Heellllloooooo"_ Zorua's voice interrupted his thoughts _"So, how_ do _you speak"_ Zorua questioned.

" _Same way you do I guess"_ Ash smirked.

" _Not funny. Really, how do you speak"_ Zorua pressed. Ash sighed as he recalled the events leading up to his speaking of the pokemon language.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Late one afternoon, a young 2 year old Ash Ketchum ran from his house nursing a broken arm, courtesy of his mother. It had been a week since his father had left, something about 'being held back' by his family. The last hour or two had been a blur for Ash, and all he could recall was the pain in his arm and the immense fear of what would happen to him whilst his mother was in that state._

 _Running blindly, Ash found himself deep within the surrounding forests of Pallet, with a broken arm, at night. Exhaustion finally getting the better of him, Ash laid down against a tree and fell asleep._

 _When he awoke, he was by a lake. 'That's weird, I've never seen a lake here before' Ash thought as his gaze swept over the area. To his shock, the clearing was inhabited by fighting type pokemon. Several Mankey, Primeape, Machops and their evolutions, a Hitmonlee, a Poliwrath and even a Gallade filled the clearing, sparring together. Sitting up, a dizzy spell hit Ash and he would have fallen if not for someone being behind him to catch him. Looking up, he came face to face with a Gardevoir. This Gardevoir, however, was shiny. The green on her body replaced by a crystal clear blue. "Thanks" Ash mumbled. Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue for a moment as she searched Ash's memory. Finally the glow subsided and her pity filled gaze landed on Ash. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need young human" her telepathic voice entered his head and despite the circumstances, he smiled._

 _For many months, Ash would make the hour long walk into the forest to visit the pokemon and talk with them. Over time he had asked them to teach him their language. Something they had been more than willing to do. As the months turned to years, his lessons had begun to include self-defence skills, taught by the fighting types. And the use of the pokemon move Heal Pulse, taught by Gardevoir and Gallade, who he had learned were siblings, to help with his injuries. It wasn't well until working under Professor Oak that Ash had learned that Heal Pulse was a psychic type move and that by knowing it meant that he too, was a psychic. From this moment he had asked them to tutor him in this area._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Having finished telling Zorua about his past, he kept walking through the forest, heading to a location he knew all too well. Ready to make good on a promise he had made to his friends long ago. As he walked, he and Zorua spoke of their pasts, dreams, fears and goals. Learning they were really quite similar, Ash smiled and let his mind wander 'I can't believe the only reason I wanted to go on a journey was to get away. I think I might actually like this, I mean, I get to spend time with friends and travel the world. Earning some money wouldn't be a bad thing either. Maybe I'll like this, as long as I don't have to hurt any pokemon. I really hope all those pokemon were exaggerating when they said how bad trainers are.' His arrival at the lake broke him from his thoughts as he became surrounded by pokemon and pulled into several manly hugs at once, suddenly making him glad for his years of physical training and the strength his aura gave him.

" _Ok. Ok. You can all let me go now"_ Ash mumbled, his face smothered along with the rest of his body under a dog pile of fighting types. _"GUYS!"_ he shouted, finally forcing them to give him some air. Ash looked around, finally spotting Zorua observing the scene in amusement, stifling a laugh. Rolling his eyes, Ash turned to his old friends. _"Hey guys. I got my trainers licence today so I'll be heading to Viridian city soon. I want to get nearer the city before we start training so that we're close to a pokemon centre just in case"_. Hearing the news, he received a few smiles and cheers from the pokemon. After introducing Zorua to his pseudo-family, he turned back to them. _"A few years ago, I promised that whoever wanted to travel with me when I became a trainer could. So before I go, does anyone want to go with me?"_ His question was met with a few smiles and knowing looks before a few of the pokemon stepped forward, awaiting their capture. Ash smiled and pulled out some spare pokeballs, capturing them easily "Welcome to the team" he spoke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ash was walking down the route towards Viridian, once more checking his aura senses for humans or familiar pokemon. Suddenly there was a loud flapping noise and large group of aura signatures behind them. Ducking out of the way, Ash and Zorua watched them pass. Listening to their repeated calls of _"ATTACK!"_ Ash ran after them, Zorua balanced on his shoulder. Leaving the immediate forest, they witnessed a small yellow pokemon, a Pikachu, perched on a tree firing off Thunder Shocks at the swarming Spearow. Thinking fast, Ash picked up a rock and threw it at what appeared to be the leader of the flock. _"Hey you!"_ Ash cried. _"Leave that Pikachu alone!"_ Following this, the Spearow began to shift their attention to him _"CHARGE!"_ they called out as they began to swoop down. Glancing past them, Ash noticed that the Pikachu had fallen from the tree and looked to be unconscious on the ground.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, flying overhead, Ho-oh was making her way through her rounds when she felt a powerful aura signature plagued with fear and determination. Swooping lower than her usual flight path she began to head towards the commotion. Hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _Zorua, I need you to keep safe, get in your pokeball, I'll deal with these thugs"_ pleaded Ash as the Spearow and newly evolved Fearow swooped them once more, only for Ash to dodge and strike out. A force palm connecting with the Fearow and a barrage of aura spheres colliding with the Spearow, sending them to the ground in a haze of smoke. Fearow got up, surprise evident on its face as a second wave of Spearow arrived. _"Ash. I. Am. A. Pokemon. I can fight. You have a heap of fighting types too. Not that you'd know how to fight with them, seeing as you haven't even scanned them with that red box of yours yet"_ Zorua protested. _"I don't want you guys getting hurt"_ Ash's voice broke and tears laced his eyes as he said this. Zorua's face relaxed for a moment before tapping one of Ash's pokeballs on his belt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ho-oh was now within hearing range of the scene before her. A young aura user, who could _speak_ the pokemon language. 'Father will want to hear about this' she mused. _And_ he cares more for his pokemon than for himself. Interesting she pondered as she watched them fight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

From Ash's pokeball emerged Gardevoir. She looked around taking stock of the situation before unleashing a powerful Psychic which knocked out all of the Spearow and the Fearow. "Well that was easy" Ash mumbled, looking to Gardevoir and a now whistling Zorua. Sighing, Ash removed his pokedex and scanned Gardevoir.

 **[Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Synchronise**

 **Hidden Ability: Telepathy**

 **This Gardevoir is level 52, and knows the moves: Confusion, Double Team, Moonblast, Teleport, Wish, Heal Pulse, Future Sight, Psychic, Hypnosis, Destiny Bond (Egg move) and Shadow Sneak (Egg move)]**

Ash's mouth hit the ground as he stared at his pokedex. "Level 52!" he shouted before turning to Gardevoir for an explanation. She gave him an exasperated look before explaining _"My brother used to have a trainer but he got injured and had to give up. He still trained pokemon though, even though he couldn't compete. My brother brought me to him to train alongside him."_

" _Oh"_ was all Ash could say. Looking to the downed bird pokemon, he noticed that the Fearow was in a serious condition. Deciding to capture him, he suddenly remembered the Pikachu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Having run to the injured Pikachu and capturing it (after using his pokedex to return some pokemon to the lab), Ash began to run to the nearest pokemon centre in Viridian city. Unfortunately it had started to rain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Overhead, a now drenched Ho-oh followed the young human. 'Those pokemon won't make it at the speed they are going' she thought. Her internal struggle only enhanced when the human covered his Zorua with his coat to protect it from the rain, even at his own expense. Her mind made up, Ho-oh dove down towards the human.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Whilst running, Ash felt a rapidly approaching presence behind him, fearing the worst he ran faster, trying to protect the pokemon in his care. As it was, he was not fast enough and he was overtaken by a large phoenix like pokemon. He didn't need his pokedex to know what this pokemon was. She was none other than the legendary pokemon Ho-oh. Ash stopped for a moment in confusion and awe before regaining his senses.

" _Excuse me lady Ho-oh"_ Ash politely asked _"I would like to know why you have shown yourself to me but am in a hurry to get to the pokemon centre so can't really stay to talk"_. Ho-oh, taken aback by his words, smiled and reached forward to tap an empty pokeball on his belt. It 'dinged' without struggle, signifying a successful capture. Ash was released from his trance when Ho-oh released herself from the pokeball and signified for Ash to climb onto her back. Headed to the pokemon centre, all Ash could think was 'what in the distortion world just happened'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the lab or Professor Oak, the Professor was in the middle of eating his pizza when his computer made a 'ding' noise. "Another pokemon" he mused as he read the screen.

 **Trainer Ash Ketchum has captured a pokemon**

"Again!?" the Professor's head was still reeling from the last lot. '4 pokemon in under a minute and he's still going' the Professor shook his head. Clicking for more information he was pleasantly surprised to see that Ash had captured a Fearow. Seconds later the computer 'dinged' again.

 **Trainer Ash Ketchum has captured a pokemon**

"A Pikachu, not too common around these parts, I'm impressed" The computer 'dinged' again.

 **Trainer Ash Ketchum has captured a pokemon**

"Oh for the. What is it this time?" Professor Oak looked at the screen.

 **Trainer Ash Ketchum has captured a pokemon – Ho-oh**

The Professor blinked a few times before stumbling to the couch and passing out.


	4. Viridian Forest

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading. I'll try to upload as often as possible and I do finish my stories.**

 **So yes, there is a lot of canon and non-canon in this and sorry if you don't like the way a character is portrayed. Don't be afraid to leave a review and some constructive criticism and I'll try to work on it. If you have any ideas from shipping, characterization, pokemon... don't be afraid to say so and I'll see what I can add in.**

 **So if it wasn't already obvious**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

 **So before I begin. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate all of your advice. Because a lot are asking, chapters will be getting longer. The first chapter should have really been a prologue but I felt like calling it a chapter and the second. Well, I felt like being a little mean… (Please don't hate me)**

 **Silentsnlper05 – Longer chapters for sure. Not too sure how I would bring Hilda into it though as this story is mainly in Kanto but I'll try another story and add that pairing for sure. Maybe Hilda could be on a holiday. Never know…**

 **Damon – Thanks, longer chapters are a definite and the main reason for the abused part was to make an excuse for him to have actually been prepared and take things seriously. Also he's going to be a little bit more of a lone wolf and not so loud and annoying. It will be touched on from time to time but won't go into detail.**

 **Mark Andrew – The egg is a bit of a surprise. I'll say that it is a pokemon with unique colours for its kind so the egg is a different colour. And yes, I'll work on longer chapters.**

 **Fred – I think that Ho-oh will sometimes travel with Ash and sometimes fly free and come when needed. No, shipping will not be one of those if there is one, I find them a little too common for my liking. I do like your suggestions, I'll look into it, see what other people suggest.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 4

Ho-oh landed on the edge of Viridian city, allowing Ash to dismount and return her to her pokeball. Ash broke into a sprint headed to the pokemon centre the second he regained his footing, pushing past any people in his way. As he sprinted, a red headed girl on a bike fell victim to one such shove, almost causing her to fall from the bike. "HEY, YOU!" she yelled "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SHOVING ME LIKE THAT!" but Ash was already way ahead of her. Ash's legs were screaming at him, begging for a rest as he pushed more of his aura into them, increasing his pace. Relief overcame him as he spotted the pokemon centre in the distance and ran with renewed vigour towards it. As he neared the city he became aware of a police outpost, an Officer Jenny waiting outside watching him with accusing eyes and a suspicious aura. Continuing his blinding pace he almost didn't hear Officer Jenny shout after him. "Hold it. And just where do you think you're going with that pokemon young man?" Realising he wasn't about to stop Officer Jenny stepped forward in an attempt to take hold of him, only for Ash for sidestep her advance with ease and continue. Growling under her breath she jumped onto her motorcycle and gave chase.

Hearing police sirens behind him and Officer Jenny's voice calling over the megaphone, he pushed his aura into Pikachu and Fearow's pokeballs to monitor their progress. Noticing their auras fading he swore and pushed a healing aura and Heal Pulse combination he had learnt into the pokeballs, stabilizing their auras for the time being. Glancing over his shoulder Ash noticed that Officer Jenny was catching up, 'if I don't do something we won't get there in time. I have to think of something. I've got it' "Zorua, use Dark Pulse on the road behind us. Don't cause any damage jut slow her down". _"Got it Ash"_ came an immediate reply as Zorua removed himself from within Ash's jacket and stood on his shoulder before firing the attack at the road. Officer Jenny swerved to avoid the attack and shouted something into the megaphone but Ash was too distracted to even comprehend the words.

Ash barged through the doors to the pokemon centre, barely able to stop himself before crashing into the counter, startling Nurse Joy. Panting, Ash handed the two pokeballs to the Nurse and slid to the ground, his back against the counter, gasping for air. Nurse Joy, sensing his panic, rushed the pokemon into the intensive care unit of the pokemon centre and disappeared to heal them.

Seconds following his entry into the pokemon centre, the doors opened once more, this time letting in a very irate Officer Jenny still on the back of her motorcycle. "YOU!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Ash accusingly. Sensing her anger, Ash instinctively withdrew, burying his emotions behind his apathetic gaze while he shrunk back, preparing himself physically and mentally for the onslaught. Officer Jenny, seemingly oblivious to the development, continued her verbal barrage before a calming hand on her shoulder dissipated her anger. As she turned around, she noticed Nurse Joy, looking down at Ash disapprovingly. "If you want to be a pokemon trainer, you have to be more careful. You don't let your pokemon battle till it's in this condition. I have half a mind to suspend your licence" she lectured Ash. Surprising Joy, Jenny, and the ever growing crowd, Ash did nothing. Silence fell in the centre for a few moments before Nurse Joy tentatively crouched down in front of Ash, reaching a hand to his shoulder. Ash cringed and shrunk away from her touch. "Do you have a pokedex young man?" She asked softly, removing her hand. Confusion overcoming her normally calm features as the Zorua on his shoulder licked his face. Emotionlessly, Ash removed his pokedex from his pocket and handed it to the Nurse.

 **[I'm Dexter, a pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for pokemon trainer and Junior Professor Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet.**

 **My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding pokemon and their training. I also operate as a pokeball transfer device.**

 **If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced]**

As the pokedex finished its introduction Nurse Joy looked at the young man before her, remembering the quiet young boy who had visited her whilst training under Professor Oak. It had been a while since their last encounter and a lot had changed. For one, he was even more aversive to touch. 'I guess he got his Junior Professor status' she mused as she watched him. 'I doubt he did this to his pokemon. He never had the stomach to see a pokemon get hurt. I should ask what happened'.

After calming himself down and speaking with both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, Ash was now sitting on a bed in the medical bay, stripped down to his boxes. His clothes drying in the machine. Nurse Joy, having seen his scars had done her best to school her features but she couldn't help but notice a few of the more prominent ones whilst patching up the scratches he had received from the Spearow. Returning Ash's egg and remaining pokemon from their checkup, Nurse Joy excused herself, leaving Ash to his thoughts. 'Damn' Ash thought 'I thought I was over this. I can't keep acting like that every time someone gets angry. Maybe I could… …no, I need to face this'. Looking down at Zorua, Ash forced a smile. In an effort to distract himself, he pulled out the pokeballs he had yet to scan to do so.

 **[Primeape, the pig monkey pokemon. It becomes wildly furious if it even senses someone looking at it. It chases anyone that meets its glare**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Vital Spirit**

 **This Primeape is level 23, and knows the moves: Leer, Low Kick, Scratch, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss and Focus Punch (Egg move)]**

Ash gave an appreciative whistle, before scanning the next pokeball.

 **[Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Static**

 **This Pikachu is level 17, and knows the moves: Tail Whip, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Electro Ball and surf (Egg move)]**

Ash raised his eyebrow at a Pikachu knowing surf before pushing it to the back of his mind for the time being. 'I'll have to look into that. The pokedex might be broken' pondered Ash as he eyed that move in suspicion. "Moving on" he mumbled, picking up the next pokeball.

 **[Fearow, the beak pokemon. It shoots itself suddenly high into the sky, then plummets down in one fell swoop to strike its prey**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **This Fearow is level 30, and knows the moves: Drill Run, Fury Attack, Leer, Peck, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move and Feint Attack (Egg move)]**

Ash stared at its level for a moment. _"No wonder it was so hard to beat"_ Zorua piqued up from the bed beside him. "Yeh" Ash replied "He's really high level". Scanning the last of the pokeballs he had on him (having already scanned Zorua and Gardevoir) his mouth hit the floor.

 **[Ho-oh, the rainbow pokemon. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Pressure**

 **This Ho-oh is level 84, and knows the moves: Gust, Brave Bird, Extrasensory, Sunny Day, Fire Blast, Sacred Fire, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Recover and Future Sight]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ash awoke early the following morning, and after swapping out some pokemon using his pokedex (avoiding the conversation he knew he would be having with the Professor) and getting his team checked by Nurse Joy, he headed back into the forest to begin his training. On the way he fumbled over his pokeballs, touching each of them. Zorua, Ho-oh, Pikachu and Fearow; their moves he was familiar with. Removing his last two un-scanned pokeballs, he pointed his pokedex to each of them.

 **[Gallade, the blade pokemon. A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Steadfast**

 **This Gallade is level 53, and knows the moves: Close Combat, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Heal Pulse, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut and Destiny Bond (Egg move)]**

Taking a second to register this information 'I guess it _would_ make sense that his level was close to Gardevoir's, I mean they _did_ train together', Ash shook it off before scanning the next.

 **[Poliwrath, the tadpole pokemon. Swims powerfully using all the muscles in its body. It can even overtake champion swimmers**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Water Absorb**

 **This Poliwrath is level 27, and knows the moves: Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Body Slam, Double Slap, Submission and Ice Ball (Egg move)]**

'I wonder why so many of my pokemon have egg moves. I'll have to ask them, maybe it has something to do with geographical location, or maybe they all knew each other as hatchlings'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After two weeks of intensive training in the Viridian forest for both Ash and his pokemon, Ash was making his way back to the pokemon centre to call Professor Oak before heading to Pewter City. Two weeks of training had greatly improved the stats, levels and moves of his pokemon and he couldn't have been more proud. Every day they had all (Ash included) worked on speed, endurance, power, moves and resistance training. Ash had also begun to teach each of his pokemon to use psychic and aura, and in doing so had made an interesting discovery.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Ok Zorua, Pikachu. Whilst the others are sparring, I'm going to teach the both of you how to use aura sphere. You've come a long way in your aura training in a short time and I think that you can do it. Ok?" His question was met with cheers of excitement as he waited for them to calm down. "Ok, the first thing I want you to do is to collect your aura and channel it into your palm…" Ash, collecting his own aura, and formed an aura sphere in each palm to show them before dissolving them into a glowing blue light "It should feel like this" he said before pressing the light into each pokemon before him._

 _Pikachu was the first to form an aura sphere. However, it was yellow and appeared to be sparking with electricity. "Uhhh, is that an electro ball? I thought you had to use your tail to use that move" Ash asked. Pikachu, who was just as confused as Ash, scratched the back of his head, losing concentration and dissipating the sphere, which dissolved back into his body. 'That was weird'. Following this encounter, and many more like it, Ash shared his aura with Pikachu to lock onto the sphere. 'It is aura' Ash thought as he observed it from his meditative state. 'Maybe it has something to do with Pikachu being an electric type'. The answer didn't come until Zorua, Poliwrath and Gallade had mastered their own unique 'typed' aura spheres. Ash sat down with each of them and learned to add whichever typing their aura spheres possessed to his own aura; electric for Pikachu, dark for Zorua, water and fighting for Poliwrath and psychic and fighting for Gallade. Once he had mastered the types his own pokemon had, he taught them to remove their typing to leave a 'base' blue aura and then to add different types, starting with those strong against their opponents (given they had an advantage against them). With the help of his pokemon and constant swapping, soon they had each mastered the 'types' of aura they had between them and branched out to learn from wild pokemon. Ash had also discovered that their 'typed' auras could not only be used as a sphere but also to 'power up' a physical attack and as a beam that could be used to mimic a Thunderbolt, Water Gun, Flame Thrower and so on._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Using their new found knowledge, each of his pokemon could mimic attacks from each type with the exception of dragon and steel (they hadn't yet met any pokemon of those types to help teach them). With each of his pokemon knowing at least one psychic type move and having mastered their auras, they we difficult to tire and capable of training long hours, which they did. Whilst training Ash had caught two pokemon, both were Eevee and had asked to be captured after watching them train for three days. Ash was all too happy to invite them into the family. Since their capture, both had evolved, the first into Espeon and the second into Sylveon (not that anybody knew how she had learnt a fairy type move).

As Ash made his way to the pokemon centre he scanned his entire team making a few swaps to make sure he had checked everyone (he hadn't scanned them since they had begun their training) and noticed the improvements.

Zorua was now level 22 and had learnt Feint Attack, Agility, Dig, Double Team, Aura Sphere and Confusion.

Gardevoir was now level 53 and had learnt Dream Eater, Protect and Aura Sphere.

Primeape was now level 34 and had learnt Sleep Talk, Fury Swipes, Rage, Aura Sphere, Confusion and Calm Mind.

Pikachu was now level 28 and had learnt Light Screen, Double Team, Feint, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Dig, Aura Sphere and Confusion.

Fearow was now level 36 and had learnt Agility, Assurance, Double Team, Aura Sphere and Future Sight.

Ho-oh was still level 84 but had learnt Psychic, Light Screen, Solar Beam and Aura Sphere.

Gallade was now level 54 and had learnt Furry Cutter, Slash, Protect, Thunder Punch and Aura Sphere.

Poliwrath was not level 32 and had learnt Double Team, Protect, Hydro Pump, Ice Punch, Aura Sphere and Confusion.

Ash then scanned his two newest members, the Eeveelutions.

 **[Espeon, the sun pokemon. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Synchronise**

 **This Espeon is level 27, and knows the moves: Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Dig, Confusion, Quick Attack, Swift, Psybeam, Future Sight, Iron Tail, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Detect (Egg move), Yawn (Egg move)]**

 **[Sylveon, the intertwining pokemon. It wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the arm of its beloved trainer and walks with him or her**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Cute Charm**

 **Hidden Ability: Pixilate**

 **This Sylveon is level 27, and knows the moves: Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Dig, Quick Attack, Swift, Iron Tail, Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss, Aura Sphere, Confusion, Detect (Egg move) and Charm (Egg move)]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Upon arriving at the pokemon centre with Zorua and Pikachu on his shoulders Ash noticed that it looked a little different from the last time he had been there; as though there had been recent renovations. Overhearing a conversation he learned that the day after he had left to train, a group of Team Rocket agents had tried to steal the pokemon from the centre, only to be stopped by a Cerulean City gym leader. 'Some gym leader' Ash thought. 'Who uses a Hydro Pump attack inside, aiming at the ceiling no less? Of course it's gonna blow a hole in it. Starmie should know at least one psychic type attack, why didn't she just have it hold them down and get Officer Jenny to arrest them?'

Placing his pokeballs and egg onto the counter for Nurse Joy he made his way over to the video phones to call the Professor. He answered on the first ring.

" **ASH! WHY ARE YOU ONLY JUST CALLING ME!? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR TWO WEEKS NOW! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS!?"** The Professor screamed into the camera, causing Ash to sweatdrop.

"I know Professor, I just wanted some time to train is all"

" **TRAIN! YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU LEFT ME WAITING FOR TWO WEEKS SO YOU COULD TRAIN!"**

"Uh, yes?" Ash paused, looking at the Professor with a raised eyebrow and waiting for him to calm down.

" **So, can I see it?"** The Professor asked, much too excited for the situation, leaning so far forward Ash was worried he might have gone through the screen.

"Sorry Professor, she wants to train with me for a few more weeks until she feels happy then she wants to continue her duties as a legendary and only come when I ask her to" Ash explained.

" **I understand Ash. At least could you transfer the information from your pokedex to me? I might be able to get some information that way."**

"Sure Professor. Oh and…" Ash paused for a minute whilst he sifted through his belongings for a while before returning with a stack of papers and a cloth wrapped item. "I wrote up a meal plan for my pokemon at the lab. I included the recipes as well. I'll swap out a pokemon and they can give it to you." He explained as he released Gallade from his pokeball and explained everything to him.

" **Of course Ash. Which pokemon would you like in return?"**

"I'll take Fearow please, Professor" Ash responded after only taking a second to think and starting the exchange.

Once Gallade was released from his pokeball he gave the items to the professor and left to train with the other pokemon at the corral. Professor Oak paused when he noticed the cloth and began to unwrap it.

" **Is this a…."** the Professor started

"Yup, consider it a gift"

" **I can't believe I have my very own rainbow wing!"** and with that the Professor fainted.

Ash stood there a moment blinking before turning around to find an amused Nurse Joy holding a tray of 4 pokeballs with Pikachu and Zorua on her shoulders. "Your pokemon are all in perfect health. Although I almost reacted like the professor when I saw _that_ pokemon" she explained and then when Ash didn't reply added, "Sorry, I overheard the end of your call when I brought your pokemon over".

"Oh" exclaimed Ash before thanking Nurse Joy and taking his pokemon to their room for the night. Tomorrow they would head to Pewter City for their first gym badge.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ash was woken in the middle of the night by a bright glow coming from the bedside table. Sitting up he realised it was the egg and hurried to remove it and place it on the bed. Ash the light subsided, the small form of a Riolu began to form. However, this Riolu was different. Where it was supposed to be blue it was a pure white, and where it was supposed to be black it was a pale grey. Sleepily, it looked up to Ash. _"Are you my Daddy"_ she asked in a young female voice. _"Yes, I am"_ Ash replied. She smiled before climbing into his lap and falling asleep. Ash caught her with no resistance and scanned her pokeball.

 **[Riolu, the emanation pokemon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid of sad**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **This Riolu is level 1, and knows the moves: Endure, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick (Egg move, locked) and Iron Defence (Egg move, locked)]**

"Well that's weird" Ash mumbled sleepily, "Riolu don't normally know Aura Sphere. Oh well, I guess I'll find out in the morning."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The trip back into Viridian forest on the way to Pewter was mostly uneventful, only crossing common bug types content to carry out their peaceful lives in the forest. As Ash was discussing training techniques, most specifically purchasing some weights for himself and his pokemon, Ash detected a human aura signature approaching. Returning his pokemon and ordering Pikachu and Zorua into a nearby bush, he turned his back to the aura and made himself look busy 'catching a Weedle'. As they approached Ash jumped into action, moving so fast it looked as though he had teleported, easily sidestepping the blade that had been heading in his direction. He appeared directly in front of the blade's wielder, a boy dressed as a samurai, and gave the signal. In under a second, a yellow blur had rushed past the boy, emitting a small electric shock, to paralyze him. Following Pikachu, Zorua cast an illusion around the group, effectively trapping the young samurai in a nightmare. "Who are you?" Ash asked in an emotionless, deep, husky voice. "I a-a-am S-samurai" he stuttered out in reply. "And what are you doing here?" Ash replied in the same tone. "T-to ch-ch-challenge the t-trainer from the t-town of P-pallet" he managed to stutter. Ash paused for a moment before signalling for Zorua to end the illusion. "Would you be he? The others said that the last trainer from Pallet was the weakest." He commented, his fear fading only to be replaced with cockiness. Ash raised his eyebrow at the comment but said nothing, taking a step back. "I challenge you to a battle!" he exclaimed as Ash sighed, taking a pokeball and stepping over to his side of their makeshift battlefield.

As Samurai released his first pokemon, a Pinsir, Ash had to restrain himself from laughing. It was obviously low level, judging from its faded colour and listless pincers. And although it appeared confident enough, Ash could tell that it lacked a few vitamins in its diet. Going over his options, Ash decided to choose Zorua and give him some battle experience. "Ah ha, a pokemon I don't know. Don't think that you'll win though, my Pinsir can take anything you wimps throw our way" he said with confidence whilst Ash cringed at the name-calling. "Pinsir tackle it!" came from Samurai as the Pinsir started to lumber forward at a painfully slow pace. Zorua, who had been in a ready position, relaxed once Pinsir started to move and looked at Ash questioningly who was looking at Pinsir with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _"So, that's it? With all that bark I was hoping for at least a little bite… So what do you want me to do boss?"_ Zorua asked of Ash, snapping him out of his thoughts. "When it gets close, trip it up. Then finish with Scratch" Ash said, already bored with this battle. And that was exactly what happened, Pinsir was tripped by Zorua and took one scratch attack before fainting. "What! Gggrrrrrr. Fine. But you won't beat my second pokemon" Samurai yelled as he released a Metapod. After a moment of nothing Ash finally spoke a command. "Zorua, use Dark Pulse." The Dark Pulse hit Metapod with such speed that Samurai wasn't even able to utter a single command before it was fainted in a small crater. Returning his fainted pokemon, Samurai stormed away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As dawn broke Ash and his pokemon rounded the last bend before emerging in a clearing overlooking Pewter City. _"Well, this is it guys. Ready for our first gym battle?"_


	5. 1st Badge to Mt Moon

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading. I'll try to upload as often as possible and I do finish my stories.**

 **So yes, there is a lot of canon and non-canon in this and sorry if you don't like the way a character is portrayed. Don't be afraid to leave a review and some constructive criticism and I'll try to work on it. If you have any ideas from shipping, characterization, pokemon... don't be afraid to say so and I'll see what I can add in.**

 **So if it wasn't already obvious**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

 **Firstly. Before anyone asks, it is NOT Ash×Misty (I personally can't stand her) but she will show up this chapter and she and Brock will travel with Ash for a while but probably not as long as is canon. It just works with some future chapters.**

 **Second. There have been a few suggestions for Ash×Sabrina which I kinda like so let me know. Ash is still kinda young so relax, not much will happen but he will eventually age. Let me know what you think of this shipping or if there should be more than one girl…**

 **Third. Ash will catch a few pokemon from other regions but I need ideas. Unless we make him go on a 'holiday' in a non-canon adventure or get Damian's pokemon… Any ideas welcome.**

 **Finally. Sorry for the wait (even if it was only a few days, I know how hard it can be) had a busy few days at uni. But, now. ONTO THE STORY!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 5

Ash stood in front of the gym, looking up at the daunting grey stone-like building, Pikachu and Zorua (who had taken the form of a Pikachu) sat upon his shoulders. _"Wow, subtle ha?"_ Zorua droned, eliciting a chuckle from the real Pikachu. _"Wonder what type of gym_ this _is"_ added Zorua as Pikachu started laughing so hard that he fell from his perch, having to be caught by Ash. _"And….and...t-they….called….us….w-weak"_ Pikachu managed to choke out between laughs. Ash rolled his eyes at his pokemon's antics. 'I wish I had their confidence' Ash mused. Despite his cold, calm and collected exterior, he still lacked confidence and was often afraid. Facing his first gym challenge was a prime example of one such occasion.

Earlier that morning, as they had entered the city, a man by the name of Flint had remarked that they were 'in their cutest stage' and unable to win. The comment had resulted in a rather burnt and sparking Flint and Ash questioning his recent dream to 'become the best', even rethinking his training. Oh how Ash wished Ho-oh was there to show Flint a thing or two about 'having no potential' but she had duties to do in the Johto region and he didn't want to inconvenience her over such a petty matter.

Ash had done his research on the gym whilst at the pokemon centre and was fully aware of the identity of the gym leader and their pokemon, not to mention the routine to intimidate the challenger before the challenge even started. Ash was ready.

Stepping up to the gym doors and pushing them open Ash activated his aura sight and scanned the room. Sitting upon a platform of kinds was the gym leader, Brock. Taking a few calming steps into the room he stopped and waited. Moments passed before a booming voice could be heard throughout the gym. "Who goes there?" Brock's voice cut through the silence and echoed through the room. Ash calmly spoke, no louder than as if speaking to one directly in front of him "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I challenge you for the boulder badge"

Brock looked down at the youth in front of him. Normally his routine intimidated the trainers, especially the younger ones. But this child stood, without flinching, staring directly at him through the darkness. Brock even thought he saw a feint blue glow coming from his eyes but quickly shook it off. Clicking his fingers the hum and flickering of lights filled the room. Brock's hope of seeing the challenger flinch at the lights quickly diminished and was replaced with his own fear as he took in the muscular form and scars he could see from the limited view of the boy's arms. Taking stock of the boy's pokemon, his brow furrowed 'electric types, surely he knows they are weak against rock'. Almost immediately another thought crossed his mind, causing him to smirk. "How long have you been with those pokemon?" Brock asked.

Ash thought for a moment 'two weeks of training near Viridian and another week of travel', "three weeks" he spoke using the same monotone as before. Brock smiled cockily as he looked at Ash. 'Not as old as I thought clearly, either that or he started later than most. This should be easy'. Brock then switched into superior lecturer mode and 'informed' Ash of gym battles, thrown in were the standard 'you can't win's and 'electric can't beat rock'. Barely listening to the lecture Ash linked telepathically with all of his pokemon _"Ok guys, change of plan. Fearow and Pikachu, you're up. Go with attack plans 3 and 12, Ok?"_ His comment was met with several smirks and Pikachu once more laughing loudly in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" **This battle is between Brock the gym leader and Ash the challenger. Each trainer is allowed the use of two pokemon, the battle will be over when both pokemon from one side are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed substitutions."**

Finally they stood on opposite ends of the battlefield, Brock with his Geodude and Ash his Fearow.

"Geodude use tackle!" Brock yelled, intending to finish the battle in one move. "You know what to do" Ash spoke. As Geodude approached, it used the uneven ground like a ramp to launch itself into the air in a powerful tackle attack. As the attack neared, Fearow used agility to dodge before making many copies of itself with double team. "WHAT!" Brock yelled out in surprise as Geodude's attack missed. Before Geodude could react or Brock could utter a command, the many Fearow swooped down, towards Geodude with a Fury Attack, knocking Geodude out of the sky and into a small crater in the ground, clearly unconscious.

" **Geodude is unable to battle, this round goes to the challenger"**

Silence followed as Brock took stock of the situation. "It seems I have underestimated you. But now, come on out Onix!"

As the giant rock snake materialised onto the field Ash returned Fearow and gestured for Pikachu to take to the field. Brock looked confused by his choice but by now knew better than to question it. "Onix, tackle attack it" he said. Pikachu looked to Ash who merely nodded at the small rodent who moments later disappeared in a dig attack. "Onix, earthquake now!" Brock yelled, as Ash smirked. As Onix came down at the ground in a powerful earthquake attack the ground beneath it caved in, causing Onix to take damage as well as losing concentration. "Pikachu, finish it with surf" Ash called. 'SURF! There's no way, he's bluffing, and Pikachu hasn't come up yet' Brock thought as a panting Pikachu appeared from behind a rock and sent a torrent of water towards the already wounded Onix, knocking it out.

" **Onix is unable to battle, this round and the match goes to the challenger"** came the call from the referee.

"Well done guys, that was awesome. We'll have a break today then I think we all need to work on our stamina a bit" Ash beamed as he praised his pokemon. Looking up he saw Brock facing him.

"How?"

"How what?" Ash asked

"How did you beat Onix?" when Ash didn't reply he continued. "You beat geodude with ease because I underestimated you. I thought you would be another rookie trainer and I was wrong. But how did you beat Onix?"

Ash thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, first I had Pikachu use dig to dodge and make a series of tunnels under Onix, but he really tired himself out cos of how fast he had to be. Once you called the attack, he resurfaced behind a rock and waited for our plan to work. After that it only really took one water type attack to down Onix." Ash explained.

"Wow. But how did you know Onix knew earthquake?"

"I didn't. Most heavy pokemon know it though. And if you didn't use earthquake then I would have had Pikachu use iron tail on the ground to have the same effect"

"Oh. Well, congratulations, you've really earned this" Brock said as he handed over the Boulder Badge.

"Thanks" Ash said gruffly, not comfortable with being congratulated. "I should go to the pokemon centre" he added as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Brock called out, rushing after him "I'll come too and get my pokemon healed"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Up in the stands, all had failed to notice the red headed girl who had snuck in and watched the entire match. 'Wow, he's really good. I never would have thought, the way he pushed past me on my bike and all.' As Ash and Brock left the gym, she quietly resumed her following. 'Ugh, one whole week I've been following him and still don't know how to talk to him. Ugh, why does he have to be so cute? And strong. And mysterious' she thought as her mind wandered elsewhere. 'I hope he's nice, not one of those jerks. Or a pervert. Or Arceus forbid, a dense idiot.' She continued her internal rambling until she reached the pokemon centre. After leaving her sisters and the gym to catch and train new water types, she had been rather lost and come up empty after every fishing trip, almost being killed by a Gyarados the last time. Every time she thought about going home, her pride got in the way. And so she was stuck, away from home, with the worst luck in history. Her decision? She needed a travelling partner. And who better than the beginning trainer who had almost pushed her off her bike? She could work with that. It was only a bonus that he was cute.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leaving the pokemon centre the following morning, Ash had found himself in quite a predicament, one in which the pokemon on his shoulders found to be quite amusing. First, the night before, Brock had shared his dream with Ash, only for his father to 'mysteriously' show up and Brock to join Ash on his journey. This, Ash had reluctantly agreed to, he wasn't very good with people and had never really had any human friends. The reasoning he gave himself was that Brock wanted to be a pokemon breeder, and who better to share pokemon care tips from than a breeder. He would be useful. The real problem had come early the following morning after his breakfast, whilst awaiting Brock's arrival. Which brings us to now.

"Hi" a feminine voice interrupted Ash's thoughts as he stood outside the pokemon centre, looking longingly at the path to mount moon. Snapping his attention to the red head, he gave her a quizzical look and tilted his head. "I'm Misty" she said holding out her hand. "Ash" he replied, pausing before taking her hand in a brief shake. After a long silence, it was broken by Misty.

"So, I was wondering what your dream is?"

Ash looked at her in complete confusion. He barely knew her. 'Wasn't this too personal for someone you just met?' It took Ash awhile to realise that this was just normal conversation to most people so simply answered "To be the best".

Misty looked to him in disbelief. 'That arrogant… ugh. I'll show him to blow me off like that.' "Ok" she finally spoke. "I want to be a water pokemon master" she proudly proclaimed, waiting for Ash's reaction.

Ash, who was still stunned that a human was talking to him, and rather uncomfortable for it, scanned her aura for her intentions. 'So, she _likes_ me. *sigh* Guess I'll just get rid of her somehow, she seems very explosive, something I aim to avoid'. "Good for you" he simply replied.

"Yes it is" came her hasty reply as she glared daggers at Ash. 'So, he's dense is he? We'll see about that. I will travel with him and he will like me.' "So, you're challenging the gyms right?" she paused long enough for Ash to nod his conformation. "Well, I'm a trainer too. Do you think we could travel together?"

Ash sighed and attempted to get out of it. Only for her to accuse him of damaging her bike when he pushed past her in Viridian. After a heated conversation Brock had arrived and sided with Misty, claiming 'the more the merrier'. _"Like that's ever the case"_ telepathed Ash, _"more like the more the scarier"_ , Zorua and Pikachu had to agree.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reaching the entrance to Mt. Moon, the group discovered broken lights strung along the edges of the cave and evidence of an explosion. Their contemplating interrupted when a Clefairy jumped out in front of them and rushed toward Ash with a pound attack. _"STOP!"_ Ash yelled out in the pokemon language before remembering his company and pretending to trip to cover up the 'strange noise' he had made. Thankfully, the Clefairy had heard and stopped in its tracks, staring at Ash with an open mouth. _"Was that a fluke?"_ she asked of the Zorua and Pikachu who were standing on the ground having managed to jump from Ash before he fell. _"Falling, yes. Speaking, no"_ came the answer from Zorua. This was of course followed by the usual antics that came with pokemon learning of his strange talent.

"What's happening" Misty asked, looking at Clefairy's strange behaviour.

"I'm not sure" Ash commented, much to the surprise of the pokemon.

" _What do you mean?"_ Pikachu asked Ash who shifted uncomfortably before whispering his response " _I don't want them to know. Ok. Who knows what humans would do if they found out."_ Pikachu and Zorua's (who was still a Pikachu) ears drooped in realisation before relaying the message to Clefairy. Thankfully Brock and Misty had not noticed Ash's language slip-up and were commenting on the cave and Ash's interaction with the pokemon.

Halfway through the cave, Ash heard a pokemon crying and looked at the pokemon on his shoulders before speaking to the others. "Hey guys, I think I dropped something a little while back. Wait here for me? I'll be right back." And with that he left in a hurry back the way they came before turning off and passing through a small tunnel that he had to crawl through. Eventually the tunnel ended with a large cavern. Within was a single pokemon. A Gabite. _"Hey Gabite, what's wrong?"_ Ash asked, his voice caring and laced with worry. Gabite responded without looking up. _"My….My….t-t-trainer….l-left….m-me"_ she stuttered out between sobs. _"Then they must have been a really bad trainer then. You look like a great pokemon to me"_ Ash commented, earning a confused look from Gabite before she looked up. _"You're human"_ she asked, stunned. _"Last time I checked"_ Ash teased, earning a small smile from Gabite. _"So, tell me what happened. Maybe It'll help"_ Ash said, sitting on the ground in front of the broken Gabite. She sniffed a few times before launching into her story.

" _Well, it was back when I was a Gible. My trainer had bought me from a famous breeder in Sinnoh, but he didn't want me. He wanted a Garchomp. He worked me to the bone day in and out. He didn't feed me much or let me get much sleep. He just wanted me to evolve. I was so scared to evolve. I didn't want to stay with him and when I tried to run away, he tied me down and hurt me. Eventually he started his journey and got other pokemon, since I wouldn't evolve, he left me. Because I'm not from this region, a lot of trainers tried to catch me so I came here and hid. One day a Sandshrew came in and battled me and I evolved. I don't know dig and am too weak to widen the tunnel. So I got stuck. And now, I don't know how to hunt or anything. I just want my trainer back."_

Hearing the story, Ash had already searched through his bag and removed a series of berries, potions, water and a special dragon type pokemon food that he had made before setting it up for Gabite. With her consent he began to heal her wounds and take stock of her injuries. 'If she had been along too much longer she would have died. I have to get her to a pokemon centre' Ash thought, looking at her thin frame. As though reading his mind, Gabite spoke to him. _"You're the first human I've met that I actually like. Can I please go with you? I promise to do whatever you say and…" "Hey"_ Ash interrupted her. _"It's ok. I'd love to have you."_ They smiled at each other for a while before Ash took out a pokeball and presented it to her. She tapped it without hesitation, the pokeball 'dinging' without any hesitation. _"Welcome to the team"_ Ash commented as he made his way back to the group, scanning her pokeball as he went.

 **[Gabite, the cave pokemon. It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot in its nest**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Sand Veil**

 **Hidden Ability: Rough Skin**

 **This Gabite is level 25, and knows the moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Sand Tomb, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Dual Chop, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Outrage, Protect, Earthquake, Double Team, Flamethrower, Rock Tomb, Shadow Claw, Sleep Talk, Dragon Breath (Egg move), Rock Climb (Egg move) and Twister (Egg move)]**

"Wow", 'this must be what she meant when she said that she was bought from a famous breeder' Ash thought as he walked back to join the others.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The remainder of the journey to Cerulean involved Brock cooing over his new Zubat and Misty complaining about her lack of water pokemon and Cerulean City as a whole. This of course, was followed by her trying to flirt with Ash and him either playing dense or avoiding her to train in private. The latter had sparked much discussion from Brock and Misty as to what pokemon he had, only knowing of his Fearow and 'two Pikachus'. Any attempt they had made to follow him and find out had mysteriously resulted in them getting lost and ending up back at camp (courtesy of Zorua's illusions).

As they entered the limits of Cerulean City, Ash and Co. noticed writing on a sign. 'Gary was here! Ash is a loser!' Upon reading this, Ash sighed and continued trudging towards the pokemon centre. A confused Brock and Misty stood, staring between the sign and Ash's retreating figure before continuing after him.

 **Here is a full list of Ash's pokemon to date along with level (they train whilst travelling so the level will go up every now and again).**

 **Zorua 25**

 **Gardevoir (shiny) 54**

 **Primeape 36**

 **Pikachu 32**

 **Fearow 38**

 **Ho-oh 84**

 **Gallade 55**

 **Poliwrath 35**

 **Espeon 33**

 **Sylveon 33**

 **Riolu (shiny/white) 10**

 **(I know there wasn't much of her this chapter but there will be in the next one, I promise)**

 **Gabite 31**


	6. Cerulean City

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading. I'll try to upload as often as possible and I do finish my stories.**

 **So yes, there is a lot of canon and non-canon in this and sorry if you don't like the way a character is portrayed. Don't be afraid to leave a review and some constructive criticism and I'll try to work on it. If you have any ideas from shipping, characterization, pokemon... don't be afraid to say so and I'll see what I can add in.**

 **So if it wasn't already obvious**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

 **Sorry for taking a while on this one. Had a few more tests and assignments. Ugh. I know.**

 **Thank you everyone for your awesome suggestions. Even if I have not replied to messages I have read them and hopefully things will come up in later chapters. If not then it probably conflicted with other ideas and I'll maybe use it for future stories but so far I am loving it. LOTS of pokemon suggestions have been put in so that will happen soon. Pretty much going to add all of those.**

 **Sabrina or small harem? This has come up and I still have no idea, could go either way so if you feel strongly one way or the other let me know.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 6

Once they arrived at Cerulean City they headed straight to the pokemon centre, only seconds after they entered the doors it appeared that Brock had teleported to Nurse Joy, taking her hand in his. "Oh Nurse Joy, it must be destiny that…AAAHHHHH" his comment ended as Misty produced a mallet from thin air and proceeded to hit Brock over the head before dragging him outside by the ear. Ash stood dumbstruck, staring at the scene. Following his friends back outside, Ash had decided to discuss with his companions a plan he had made with his pokemon during their previous night's training session. Ash had insisted that he train in the surrounding forest for a while for his upcoming gym battle. This of course, did not sit well with his travelling companions. Misty in particular.

"What do you mean you want to train in private!?" Misty screeched at him as he stood, bags in hand, at the door to the centre. "Do we mean nothing to you?" this was followed by an awkward silence as Ash pondered how best to respond. 'Man, I didn't think it would be this important to her. It's just training. I train better alone, that way nobody can panic and tell me to stop when I spar with my pokemon.' Turning to the pokemon on his shoulder they shared a look, both tired of being yelled at yet fearful of her hidden mallet should she be angered.

"It's not a big deal. I just like to train alone." Ash spoke in a darkened monotone as he adjusted his hood over his head, covering his face in shadows. Misty's anger began to boil over when Brock put a hand to her shoulder and shook his head, giving Ash the signal to leave and train.

Once Ash had left, Misty turned on Brock, readying her mallet as she spoke. "Why did you let him go!? It's like he doesn't care at all! If I can't have him then why am I here!?" she yelled at Brock who sweatdropped and took a step back, his hands raised in defeat. "Look Misty. I think there may be a reason he acts like this. I don't think he means to hurt you, just he doesn't know any better." Brock explained as Misty continued to look at him in anger and confusion. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Look at how he interacts with his pokemon. He's so open and happy. But every time either of us goes to talk to him, there's a second where he flinches and steps back. He changes. Not to mention what happens when he meets strangers. Either he scares the crap out of them or he tries to disappear and remain unseen."

"So what!" Misty interjected, causing Brock to sigh and lower his hands.

"So, I think that he just needs time. We need to show him that we will always be there for him and hope that when he's ready, he'll tell us what's up."

"And if he never does?" Misty asked, slowly beginning to see where Brock was coming from and finding several clear examples of his strange behaviour. "I mean, we've been travelling with him for a while now and we only know what three of his pokemon are."

Brock thought for a moment, deciding the best action to take. Maybe if he could see Ash's pokemon he'd understand him better. Or at least get a better read on what kind of trainer he is. "When he gets back we should ask him. Maybe arrange a picnic day with all our pokemon after he challenges the gym." Brock commented, already dreaming up the perfect recipes for such an occasion as the two of them booked out a room in the centre to await Ash's return.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ash had wandered deep into the surrounding forest before releasing all of his pokemon; with the exception of Ho-oh who would be joining them again the following day, having finished her business in Johto. Zorua, Gardevoir, Primeape, Pikachu, Fearow, Gallade, Poliwrath, Espeon, Sylveon, Riolu and Gabite were all released from their pokeballs or jumped from Ash's shoulders and huddled around to listen to Ash. Looking to his pokemon, Ash smiled and reminded himself to thank the Professor for making this possible.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Shortly before leaving the Cerulean City pokemon centre, Ash had broken away from the group to call the Professor to check up on his pokemon and make a few exchanges. Thankfully the Professor didn't take too long to pick up._

" _Hi Professor" Ash said as he took in what he was seeing. 'I don't think he's slept in a while. Tell me he's not still studying that rainbow wing.'_

" _ **Ash, so glad to hear from you my boy. How is she?**_

' _Of course' Ash mused to himself. "She's fine Professor, will be back with me in the next few days for some training." He informed. "No, I won't be sending her over just yet" Ash hurriedly interjected as the Professor opened his mouth to ask the dreaded question._

" _ **Ah, oh well. Where are you calling from my boy? It's been a while since I heard from you. Your pokemon at the lab are all doing well I might add."**_

" _Thanks Professor. I'm in Cerulean, but I'm going to train before challenging the gym, Gabite needs to learn Dig and I want to work with Riolu."_

" _ **Very well" he muttered, obviously down about not yet having seen the legendary. "I know that you asked for me not to tell anyone about**_ **that** _ **pokemon, but I was hoping I could inform Charles Goodshow. He is the President of the Pokemon League and I know that he can be trusted. It would just make things easier if you ever use her in an official match."**_

 _Ash pondered the Professors logic for a minute. 'It_ would _make things easier, especially given how the Nurse Joys act when they see her. Arceus forbid how people would react if they ever saw her battle'. "Very well Professor, you can inform Mr. Goodshow of the situation."_

" _ **Great, I told him last week" the Professor beamed at him, receiving a less than complimentary look from Ash. "I knew it would be a good idea and that you would come around."**_

" _Well, thanks" Ash mumbled, still conflicted by the Professor's decision._

" _ **Oh, and Charles was nice enough to grant you special privileges" the Professor explained as Ash inserted his pokedex to receive the update. "During official gym battles you are allowed to keep a full team of six AND any legendaries that you have captured, though this is mainly for security purposes. Outside of official battles you are able to carry ALL of your pokemon."**_

 _Ash stood frozen for a moment before a rare grin spread over his face. "Thank you Professor. Really. And thank Mr. Goodshow for me as well."_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Training consisted mainly of sparring, aura and psychic training as well as raising their endurance and basic stats, Ash training with them every step of the way. With all of the intense training and close bond and friendship within Ash's pokemon 'family' Riolu had been able to evolve into a powerful and graceful lucario.

 **[Lucario, the aura pokemon. It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **This Lucario is level 34, and knows the moves: Endure, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Detect, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Foresight, Metal Claw, Swords Dance, Bone Rush, Calm Mind, Heal Pulse, Blaze Kick (Egg move) and Iron Defence (Egg move)]**

During their aura training they detected a pained and fading aura and followed it. Arriving at the scene they discovered a young Growlithe being swarmed by Beedrill and rescued it, nursing it back to health. Growlithe had proven to be very loyal and easy to please, as well as curious as proven when he dug through Ash's bag of supplies and discovered a fire stone. Long story short. Ash now has an Arcanine. Following several weeks of intense training, Ash once more scanned his pokemon and took note of their advancements. Content with their results, he scanned Arcanine and headed back to the Pokemon Centre.

 **[Arcanine, the legendary pokemon. Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Flash Fire**

 **This Arcanine is level 33, and knows the moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Aura Sphere, Agility, Ember, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Flame Wheel, Leer, Bite, Psychic, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Iron Tail (Egg Move) and Close Combat (Egg Move)]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stepping foot out of the forest and into the pokemon centre was disheartening to Ash, he had always loved the peace and safety that seclusion away from humans offered him and reminded himself to never again take that for granted. Stood beside him was his Lucario, tall and proud scanning the staring trainers with a cautious eye, the light shining on her white and grey fur. Atop Ash's shoulders as usual, perched 'two Pikachus' chatting quietly among themselves. Ash had learnt that Lucario preferred to remain outside of her pokeball and being the overachieving pokemon that she was had taken up the challenge of learning the human language. Staying outside her pokeball 'helped her to learn.' Of course Ash knew that she simply preferred not to be confined.

Shortly after handing his pokemon over to Nurse Joy, Ash found himself mobbed by Brock and Misty. The latter demanding an explanation as to where he had been and why he had been so long whilst the former crowded around Lucario and examined her, asking Ash about his techniques, her colouring and her health. Ash sweatdropped and exchanged a knowing look with all three of his pokemon. All the while Misty found herself thinking, 'Has Ash gotten taller AND more muscular?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Considering all the fuss when Ash returned, he was surprised to find both Brock and Misty to be busy when he went to challenge the gym. Shrugging it off he adjusted his hood to cover his face and stepped inside. Only to find himself in a crowded stadium overlooking a swimming pool in which the three 'sensational sisters' and their pokemon were swimming in an unusual arrangement. Resigned to his fate, Ash sat down on the edge of the bleachers and waited out the rest of the show, caught up in a telepathic debate with his pokemon as to which pokemon food Ash makes 'the bestest'. Yeah, this would be a long wait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brock and Misty had decided to use the time Ash was at the gym to stage an 'intervention'. Really they just wanted to see Ash's pokemon and get him to open up. And what better way than with a picnic outside the pokemon centre. "Did you _see_ that Lucario?" Brock exclaimed, a hint of longing in his voice "I mean, you can't even find them in Kanto! And I've never seen one that colour! Ever! I wonder where he got it." "Misty?" Brock queried, noticing Misty's attention waning as she blissfully stared into the distance. "Wha?" she mumbled refocusing on Brock. "Never mind" Brock smiled and shook his head, contemplating whether or not Misty would get what she wanted as he started to cook their lunch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally approaching the gym leaders as they walked from their dressing room, towels around their necks Ash stepped forward "Excuse me" Ash began only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry but if you want an interview, you have to like call our manager" the one with the pink hair said, not yet having seen him.

"Uh" Ash began, looking at them quizzically

"We don't _do_ autographs" she continued, still having not moved. 'With that attitude I don't want one' Ash mused taking note of the flirting smiles on the others faces. 'Oh no, not again' Ash exasperated as his pokemon smirked, knowing his dislike of attention. Eventually her blue haired sister elbowed her in the ribs prompting her to look up, a light blush on her face. 'Uhhhh' Ash thought and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Did you like the show?" one of them asked.

"That's like our hobby and our fans love to watch us perform"

"We pool our talents to make a big splash." After exclaiming this they ended up giggling and looking at him flirtingly.

"I'm here for a gym battle" Ash interrupted, ignoring their advances and studied them from under his hood. Thankfully after his reaction they cooled down a bit, if only looking a little put out. They huddled together a little bit before answering.

"Ok, you can like, have a one on one battle with each of us. Winning two out of three gives you the badge, but if you lose to any of us, you have to like, take us out to lunch."

Ash gave an exasperated sigh before opening his mouth to answer. Only to be cut off by an all too familiar angered shriek. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, you can't do that."

"So little sister it's a surprise to see you back so soon"

"That little girl with a big mouth who said she wouldn't come back till she was a great pokemon trainer. Wasn't that you?"

"I guess I did say something like that when I left. But you can't do that, that's not a gym rule. Besides he already has lunch plans with me." She finished with a smug smirk whilst Ash sweatdropped and stepped around her to once more request a gym battle, again fuelling the bickering.

"Enough" Ash growled in a dark voice, looking between the four of them. "I have no lunch plans, other than eating with my travelling companions and will not be staying in Cerulean City for long." His comment was met with silence and a pout from Misty so he pressed on. "If you really want, we can all eat together at the pokemon centre as friends" he amended to lighten the situation. This, thankfully, was agreed upon with only little hesitation.

Standing on the opposite end of the pool they prepared for the first battle. 'Ho-oh is out, that just leaves my normal team of six. I used Fearow and Pikachu last battle so maybe give someone else a shot.' Ash smirked. 'I know' he mused clutching a pokeball.

" **These three one-on-one battles are between the Cerulean City gym leaders and Ash the challenger. Each trainer is allowed the use of one pokemon per battle, new pokemon will be used for each battle. The battle will be over when all three battles are done. The challenger will win the badge by defeating two out of the three leaders."**

" **This one-on-one battle is between Daisy the gym leader and Ash Ketchum the challenger. Begin."**

Daisy released Dewgong onto the platform at the same instant that Ash motioned one of the Pikachus on his shoulder onto the battlefield. Looking nervous, Daisy called the first move. "Dewgong, stay out of the water, try to attack from a distance with Signal Beam."

Ash smirked before calling out "number 3" much to the surprise of everyone around. More surprisingly, however, was when Pikachu dodged with agility before effortlessly switching into a double team and charging forward with a fury swipes attack, pushing Dewgong into the pool and jumping back to the platform. The lack of an electric attack confused everyone but most assumed he was just playing with them and getting cocky.

"DEWGONG!" Daisy called out as he resurfaced, weakened but still able to battle. "Ok then, get in close and use Horn Drill"

"Electric Aura Sphere" Ash stated with finality. Pikachu's appearance shimmered and was replaced with a giggling Zorua, using elemental aura taking up too much energy to maintain his illusion, and an electric yellow sphere appeared from Zorua, sparking dangerously before being hurled at Dewgong and connecting to create a small explosion. When the dust cleared, the announcement was made.

" **Dewgong is unable to battle. Zorua is the winner"**

Silence followed for a while whilst Ash recalled Zorua back to his shoulder and clutched at a pokeball.

" **This one-on-one battle is between Violet the gym leader and Ash Ketchum the challenger. Begin."**

Violet and Ash released their pokemon at the same time once more, Violet a Seaking and Ash his Poliwrath. "Oh wow. He has a Poliwrath, Isn't it dreamy" Misty interrupted with hearts in her eyes whilst everyone else sweatdropped.

"You can have the first move" Ash called across the field.

"Ok then, Seaking use Agility into Horn Attack" As Seaking sped forward Ash called out "Ice Punch on the pool"

"Oh No" Violet yelled, "Seaking get out of the water" Seaking jumped out of the pool as the water beneath it froze, causing it to land on the hard ice.

Looking up at Violet for any sign of surrender and seeing none, he called out "Poliwrath, use Body Slam"

As the attack collided, there were no surprises as to the victor.

" **Seaking is unable to battle. Poliwrath is the winner. The winner of the battle is the challenger."**

"Wow, I did not expect that" Violet stated as Ash finished congratulating Poliwrath, the other Waterflower sisters approaching. Daisy came forward, holding out a badge "Well, you won two battles. As proof of your victory. The cascade badge." Giving a rare smile, Ash took the badge and secured it into his badge case and thanked them for the battle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leaving the Pokemon Centre, Ash and the Waterflower sisters headed to the picnic set up by Brock. Though looking forward to a good meal, Ash was nervous about spending so much time around the other trainers. As they drew nearer, Misty broke away from the group and whispered something to Brock before returning. Standing up and rushing over, Brock began to confess his undying love to each of the sensational sisters before being dragged away by Misty to serve lunch.

"Ok everyone, I made heaps of Pokechow so let everyone out" Brock announced, looking over to a paled Ash. "Ah well, one of my pokemon is not very good around strangers so I think I'll just feed her in the Pokemon Centre or the forest" Ash blurted out as he began to head towards the centre.

"Hold on" Misty screeched at him, causing him to cringe and take a step back, unnoticed by all but Brock. "It's ok Ash, we won't hurt it or anything. And we won't say anything if you don't want us to" he spoke out. Ash froze in fear for a moment, contemplating before conversing to his pokemon through their aura link. _"What do you guys think? Can we trust him? Ho-oh?"_ after only a seconds consideration Ho-oh spoke _"I sense no ill intentions from the one called Brock but I believe it may be too much for most of them." "Ok."_ Ash reluctantly agreed before edging forwards, leaving sufficient distance between himself and Misty. "Come on out everyone" Ash called out as Pikachu and Zorua joined Lucario on the ground and Ash released the remaining three members of his team, Arcanine, Gabite and Fearow. Ash spent the next few minutes serving his pokemon his own Pokechow and answering several questions about his own pokemon before heading off to release Ho-oh for a flight to stretch her wings.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The following morning Ash bid farewell to the gym leaders as he, Brock, and Misty made their way to the next gym at Vermilion City. Ash was safe in the knowledge that his secret was still safe and dreading the day he would reveal his ownership of a legendary pokemon. 'When I'm strong enough' Ash told himself. 'When I'm strong enough no one will be able to take or hurt her. When I can look after her. When I'm no longer afraid.'

 **Here is a full list of Ash's pokemon to date along with level (they train whilst travelling so the level will go up every now and again).**

 **M Zorua 37**

 **F Gardevoir (shiny) 56**

 **M Primeape 42**

 **M Pikachu 44**

 **M Fearow 41**

 **F Ho-oh 85**

 **M Gallade 57**

 **M Poliwrath 46**

 **F Espeon 39**

 **F Sylveon 39**

 **F Lucario (shiny/white) 34**

 **F Gabite 48**

 **M Arcanine 33**


	7. On the Road

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading. I'll try to upload as often as possible and I do finish my stories.**

 **So yes, there is a lot of canon and non-canon in this and sorry if you don't like the way a character is portrayed. Don't be afraid to leave a review and some constructive criticism and I'll try to work on it. If you have any ideas from shipping, characterization, pokemon... don't be afraid to say so and I'll see what I can add in.**

 **So if it wasn't already obvious**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 7

As the trio made their way along the road in companionable silence, they found themselves bombarded by battle challenges and Ash seemed to be pushed into battling each of them. Thankfully each of the challengers were rookie trainers with low levelled pokemon. Ash had taken advantage of this, maintaining his winning streak and swapping his pokemon out to gain them battle experience. Unfortunately, this meant that Brock and Misty had seen each of his pokemon except Ho-oh. Despite winning so many battles, Ash had remained calm and humble, remaining apathetic or offering advice to those he defeated. After what felt like his hundredth win for the day, Brock finally broke the silence. "There's a stream up ahead. What do you say we stop there for lunch? Maybe go swimming or catch some new pokemon." "Sounds great!" Misty hurriedly answered "I'll bet there are heaps of cool water types" she finished, her voice fading out as hearts clouded her vision. "Uh, yeah. Sure." Ash offered as he was pulled from his aura linked discussion on battle strategy.

Whilst Brock set up everything and started to cook, the pokemon all enjoyed some down time playing or sleeping in the sun. Misty collected her fishing rod and sat by the stream to wait. Ash found himself sitting opposite Lucario, helping her with learning the human language by holding random conversations. "What do you intend about the female's emotion, Father?" asked Lucario. Ash smiled as he answered, "I honestly don't know what to do. I think that she might make a good friend, even if she is a little hot tempered. But I don't like her the way she likes me." Ash sighed and began to pull at the grass and tear it apart in his hands. "Maybe it would be the best if…" A loud splash, shout and several curses interrupted their conversation and everyone's attention went to Misty who now sat in the shallow water of the stream, soaking wet and holding a broken fishing rod. "That damn Poliwag thinks it can beat me. I don't think so" she continued, standing and dropping her fishing rod in favour of chasing a Poliwag already half way to the lake the stream fed into.

Following lunch, Brock took up Misty's previous fishing spot whilst Misty swam in the stream having long forgotten the Poliwag. Ash's pokemon had decided to take a nap so he sat with his feet in the water, reluctant to remove any clothing and reveal his many scars. 'I'll never understand fishing' Ash thought to himself. 'Maybe trainers really are bad, forcing a pokemon away from its home' his features darkening at the thought. A splash alerted Ash to the fact that Brock had a bite. "A CORSOLA!" Misty shrieked as she attempted to throw a pokeball at the recently downed pokemon only a second after Brock had captured it. "Hey!" Brock yelled in protest before he became subjected to another of Misty's 'water pokemon master' speeches.

" _Oh man, I do_ not _envy him"_ a voice interrupted. _"Tell me about it"_ Ash mumbled, watching his feet swinging through the water. _"What!? You just spoke? Hey guys, get over here! This human speaks!"_ Finally recognising a foreign voice, Ash looked to his left and spotted the same Poliwag Misty had been chasing earlier, awe and amusement on his face. The Poliwag looked around a minute before turning to Ash. _"Follow me"_ he spoke and swam towards the lake. Looking over to the still arguing Misty and Brock, Ash shrugged his shoulders before calmly standing and walking after him.

As Ash neared the lake he noticed a thick fog develop and activated his aura sight, noticing several water types in the area, each of their auras laced with fear. Ash stopped and pulsed his aura, allowing the pokemon to see he was not a threat and asking their permission to enter their home. Almost immediately the fog began to clear, revealing a small cluster of young pokemon. _"Hi guys"_ Ash said uncertainly as he tentatively approached them. A small murmur erupted among the pokemon as he spoke. Scanning the group, Ash noticed the source of the fog. Well, steam. A small Vulpix crouched behind a tree, periodically releasing small flame throwers into the cold surface of the lake. The Poliwag looked to Ash and smiled before turning and disappearing into the trees, resurfacing a moment later with a Chansey. _"Hello human. I am Chansey. These young pokemon were left alone after their parents were captured. I care for them when I can."_ Ash stared a moment before smiling. Automatically he lowered his bag to the ground and began to remove some berries and ingredients to make food for the young pokemon. Some of the braver ones, namely a Dratini and a Psyduck approached him. Ash played with the young pokemon for a while as he assessed their health and treated them where needed. After half an hour he prepared to leave, Dratini and Psyduck following at his heels. _"You should take them with you"_ Chansey spoke. _"What!?"_ Ash remarked, looking down at the duo in shock. _"Don't they want to stay here? With the others?" "They are lonely here. Eventually they will leave and find their own way, if they are lucky, they will find a trainer like you. It is best for all if they do not risk that. I have seen first-hand how some humans are. You are not like them. You will treat them well."_ Ash smiled before retrieving two pokeballs and presenting them before him, _"the choice is yours"_ Ash commented as both pokemon tapped the balls before being sucked inside, a 'ding' signifying their capture. Ash smiled before thanking Chansey and walking back to his friends.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Misty screamed as he walked towards them, automatically cringing and stepping back, Ash failed to notice the contemplative look on Brock's face before he restrained Misty, allowing Ash to explain himself. 'Think of something' Ash berated himself, "I was fishing?" he replied. "Are you sure?" Misty asked him suspiciously. Ash sighed, "Yes, I was fishing" he corrected. "Did you catch anything?" Misty glared at him "because I've been fishing since we got here and haven't got a single bite" she stormed. 'Liar, you fished for a little while before giving up. And you call yourself a water pokemon master' "Uh, yeah. I caught two pokemon" Ash carefully replied. Misty's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. "Then you have to give me one" "NO!" Ash yelled. "But Brock caught one pokemon and you caught two. I haven't caught ANY!" she whined, stomping her foot. "They wanted to go with me. I won't betray them and give them to you" Ash responded, adopting his cold apathetic exterior as he planned an escape route. "If you cared about me, you'd give me one" she continued. Ash ignored her in favour of recalling his pokemon and setting off towards the next town. Misty glowered in annoyance as she stomped after him, Brock dragging himself a few paces behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Ash wrapped up another trainer battle he was informed of an 'undefeated' trainer by the name of AJ. "That sounds like a good idea Ash" Brock mused as he looked up from his map, "you're pretty good at these trainer battles and your pokemon are at a much higher level than most of these rookie trainers. You could do with a challenge." Ash grumbled to himself. After participating in trainer battles all day the last thing he wanted to do was enter another one, he _had_ been reluctant to be a trainer in the first place. Before he was able to voice his protests Misty piqued up "yeah! I really want to see you battle a tough opponent". "He's so dreamy when he battles" she mistakenly said aloud, much to the discomfort of all surrounding trainers.

"Are you my next victim?" a shrewd voice interrupted the group as the boy Ash assumed to be AJ stepped forward, arms folded over his chest and looking mockingly at Ash and friends. "You must be AJ" Ash replied in monotone. "That I am" he droned "AJ the wild pokemon trainer. It's my job, but beating chumps like you is my hobby" he smirked as Ash rolled his eyes. "Ready to lose?" he continued, smirking as the gates to his 'gym' opened. Ash took one last look at a sign that read 99 wins, 0 losses before following AJ through the gate.

"So, what pokemon are you gonna choose for my hundredth win?" AJ cockily called out as they took their places on either side of his battlefield. 'Man, this guy doesn't give it a rest' Ash thought, he was really getting sick of his attitude. 'Sorry to have to do this but I'm going to have to beat you really bad. Maybe then you'll show some respect to your fellow living beings' Ash contemplated as he ignored AJ's speech. "Well do you?" AJ's voice cut through Ash's thoughts as he looked questioningly at him. "Do you have any badges?" AJ asked once more. "Yes" Ash simply replied. He was met with silence as AJ stared at him expectantly. "Two" Ash added after getting bored of the silence. AJ smirked and laughed "where'd you get them. Failure City or Wimpsville" Brock and Misty's faces became a dangerous shade of red as they glowered up at him. "Destroy him Ash!" Misty screeched out, clearly angered by AJ's comment. Ash couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth as he fingered a pokeball. 'Don't worry, I will. Aside from Ho-oh, you're the highest level pokemon on the team. Let's show him'.

"Let's get started then. Sandshrew go" AJ called as he released his Sandshrew onto the field. Ash smirked. "Come on out Gallade." AJ paled at the sight of the blade pokemon. Gallade began to sharpen his blades as Sandshrew stepped back and faced AJ, hoping he had a plan.

"Let's finish this quickly" Ash commented "Teleport into Psycho Cut" Ash called. Before anyone could blink, Gallade had made his way across the field and delivered a powerful blow. "Follow up with Swords Dance then Close Combat" Ash continued. "Oh no! Sandshrew! Go underground!" AJ called out. Unfortunately Sandshrew was too confused from the last blow to act and Gallade got there first. In a few seconds Sandshrew lay unconscious on the ground and Gallade returned to Ash's side. "You cheated!" AJ screamed at Ash, returning his downed pokemon. Ash sighed, "What level is your pokemon?" "24" he beamed proudly. Ash sighed again. "Gallade is level 59". His comment was met with silence as AJ recognised his mistake, challenging a more experienced trainer. "Oh" he mouthed, looking sheepish.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Ash and friends continued through the forest, they were surrounded by a dense fog. Ash was using the fog as a training exercise in aura sight and had released all of his pokemon. Ho-oh flew overhead with Fearow, using the fog as cover. As Ash and his pokemon walked along the path, spread out from one another, they each took turns to target a random member of the group (including Ash) and launch a surprise attack. They had to use their aura to target, locate, and defend against their opponent, and a maximum of five moves were allowed from each individual for each attack. Most ended in a draw. Ash spent this time focusing on teaching his two new teammates the basics of aura and how to find their opponents. As such, when they were targeted it was more of a game with no real contact. They were still too young to battle.

Unfortunately for Ash, Misty was in another one of her moods, this time started by Ash's 'constant training' as she described it. Both Brock and Ash were aware that she was actually annoyed that Ash preferred to train than talk with her and respond to her advances. Unknown to Ash (who was busy training) and Misty (who was still pining after Ash), Brock had been closely watching Ash's training. Not knowing about Ash's aura abilities, he had been confused and impressed with how well Ash and his pokemon were able to navigate through the fog and still battle effectively. He had also noticed the new teammates and was very impressed. During one surprise attack, Brock had noticed not one, but two, flying types in the sky. One he knew to be Fearow, but the other was huge. And unlike any pokemon he had ever seen, granted he hadn't really seen all that much of it. But it was enough for him to think about it.

"Why do you have to train ALL THE TIME!?" Misty spat out, "It's not like having a break will kill you!" Ash sighed and looked over at Brock who appeared deep in thought. "I like training" Ash mumbled more to himself than her. Sadly she heard. "AND WHAT! YOU DON'T LIKE TALKING TO ME!" Fortunately Brock chose that moment to intervene "I think we all need a little break. Why don't I just throw a little something together?" he hurriedly spoke as he set up a table and food. Ash raised an eyebrow, wondering why Brock had half of the contents of his bag and how it all fit, even with pokeball technology. "I'll go get some firewood" Ash commented as he assessed the setup. As he collected the firewood he returned his pokemon, Pikachu and Zorua still chose to sit on his shoulders as a duo of Pikachu and Lucario remained at his side.

As he collected the firewood, his aura enhanced senses picked up on voices and he was able to make out a few aura signatures in the distance. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked towards them. Ash was surprised to find a boy running on a treadmill, answering questions of five others. When he was unable to answer a question the treadmill speed increased and he flew off the back and onto the ground. "I'm sorry, I forgot" he whispered to them as they groaned in disappointment. One of the older students came up to him. "You call yourself a pokemon tech student. We don't want to study with the likes of you", the boy bowed his head in shame. Deciding that enough was enough, Ash pulled up his hood to cover his face and stepped out from the fog. "Enough" he spoke, his voice calm and collected yet possessing a cold edge, enough to quiet the bullies and draw their attention. At this moment, Ash had no idea what he was doing. Sure he could fight, but he didn't believe in hurting others unless it was the only option. Yet he couldn't stand by and watch this boy go through something he knew felt awful. "Mind your own business. This is a private training session" one of them spoke. Ash glared at him from under his hood, silencing him as Ash helped the boy up from the ground. He must have been gone for a while because Misty showed up and started making a scene about bullying and picking a fight. "We don't fight" one of them commented. "Fighting is for cavemen" another continued. 'Cowards' Ash thought smirking. "We'll see you back at the tech Joe" they smirked before stalking off. Ash and his pokemon shared a look _"Well. That was weird"._

"Today's special class fog battle techniques is now ended. Tomorrows lesson will be snow competition secrets" A voice called out over the speakers as the fog cleared to reveal a school. "Oh well" Joe began "I guess tomorrow they'll make me into a snowman again". Ash and the others just looked worriedly at him. As Joe explained the 'help' the other students gave him, Misty glowered at the bullying in the school and demanded to see the student in charge of it. "Here is a picture" Joe said, removing it from his inside jacket pocket. "It's a girl" Misty said incredulously "she can violate my rights any time" Brock said dreamily. Ash stared at his travelling companions and chuckled quietly at their reactions. Sure she was pretty, but he had learned to never judge a person by how they look and what he had heard about her wasn't the best. One more Misty lost control of her temper and stomped towards the school to find the girl known as Giselle and 'straighten her out'.

As Ash and friends received a tour of the school, they learned of the simulations and lack of actual battles to train. Misty was furious with the method of training and challenged Joe to a battle, needless to say that Starmie knocked out Weepinbell in one move. Whilst Joe was standing, still dumbstruck from his defeat, a voice sounded from behind him.

"True. But there's one thing you didn't know. Your opponent's form the Cerulean City gym, her pokemon has much more experience battling. You should have known that. You're an embarrassment to the whole school" She said condescendingly. "But Giselle" Joe tried to interrupt as Brock found himself blushing and going weak at the knees at the sight of her. "I'm the top student in the beginning class of the most exclusive prep school in the world. Pokemon tech. It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude. People call me a star but I'm just Giselle" she continued, striking a pose at the end as she looked over the group, her eyes lingering on Ash for a second longer than the others. Approaching Joe, she spoke again. "I want to continue to help my classmates to be the very best they can be, to teach each other, respect each other and ensure the pokemon of tomorrow" Her voice then took on a hostile tone "But you're a weakling. You'd better get stronger fast or before you know it, your fellow students will turn their backs on you for good." Ash raised an eyebrow as he watched her, 'what a load of tauros crap'. As she turned to leave Misty stormed after her "Not so fast! A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help. You may look beautiful but you remind me of an old saying about how beauty's only skin deep!" Giselle smirked. "Jealousy's not very pretty either, is it" she commented, looking over Misty's shoulder to Ash, standing against the back wall, cloak still covering his face. "Against your water pokemon, I'll choose Graveler. Go." She called, releasing her chosen pokemon. As the pokemon took form, Ash analysed it. 'Good colouring, large size. Probably close to evolving. The rock looks tough, probably been conditioned against water types, you'd need a strong water type move to get through or to make a hole in the armour first. I'd weaken it with physical attacks, aim for the underside where it's weakest and then finish it with a water type move.' Ash finished his assessment in time to witness Starmie being thrown out of the window and into the pool below.

Down by the pool Giselle made a show of lecturing Misty, putting her down as a trainer and emphasising levels as a major factor in pokemon battles. Although Ash's pokemon were of high level, he had taught them to resist their weaknesses and ensured each had a few surprise moves. He also liked to use unexpected strategy to remain unpredictable to give him the edge. To Ash, a battle was the combination of trainer and pokemon and had little to do with levels and types. Strategy and trust could overcome those factors. As such, Ash found himself gently shaking his head at Giselle's lecture. She noticed. "Who are you?" she said looking to Ash, feeling both flattered that he had listened and annoyed that he didn't agree. He also looked older and more experienced, she didn't need a threat. "I'm Ash Ketchum" he replied in a monotone. "He has two badges" Misty added with pride as though that would make the whole situation better. Ash would have face palmed at her stupidity if Giselle hadn't responded first "In other words, you're a beginner. And how long have you been trying to be a pokemon trainer?" she asked, slowly gaining confidence. Ash paused for a moment before answering "a few months" he replied, eyeing her suspiciously. She smirked and drew in an exaggerated gasp of mock shock "and you let your pokemon walk free. You haven't even been able to tame them yet" she commented, looking to his three visible pokemon "maybe your pokemon are training you". Ash sighed but didn't respond. "You may have one pokemon from another region, but that doesn't mean you are a good trainer. I'll show you" she said, releasing a small Cubone to battle with. Ash stared at her for a long while. 'Seriously?' he thought 'That Cubone is very young. She doesn't think much of me does she?' "What's the matter? Afraid you're gonna lose?" she taunted. Ash sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "Pikachu" he stated, looking to the rodent on his shoulder. Pikachu smirked before leaping down and taking his spot opposite Cubone. "Take it easy on him, he's still young" Ash called out, prompting Pikachu to salute in recognition. Hearing Ash's words, Giselle's face became red with fury. "Cubone, start things off with your leer attack" she called. "Pikachu, use iron tail to sweep the ground then dig". As the iron tail struck the ground it kicked up enough dust to prevent leer from taking effect, Pikachu then used the dust as cover to disappear using dig. "WHAT!" Giselle yelled in confusion as the crowd gasped. This was no ordinary Pikachu or trainer. "Cubone, use bone club when it surfaces" Giselle ordered. Ash smirked. "Surface with double team, trip it with grass knot and finish with surf". Giselle smirked 'guess he really is a rookie, a Pikachu knowing surf' she scoffed at the thought. Only, seconds later, Pikachu carried out the moves, right down to surf. As the water flowed away Cubone was left feinted on the ground and everyone but Ash and company in shock. As her shock faded she returned Cubone and looked Ash over. Now that she thought about it, he was kind of hot, the way he had battled. He really had the strong, silent, and mysterious thing working for him. Her cheeks heated slightly at the thought. Reading her aura, Ash tensed and mentally groaned, his pokemon erupted in laughter when the realisation hit them. _"Another one! Wow Ash, you are a hit with the ladies"_ Zorua said through aura link, prompting a sympathetic glance from Lucario _"Thanks guys, but I don't need this. First Misty (way too hot tempered), then her sisters (older than me and related to Misty), and now Giselle. She's not a very nice person. At all."_ As Ash congratulated Pikachu for the battle and spoke with his pokemon, he pretended to be oblivious to Giselle and Misty who had noticed and become very jealous.

Eventually the group had had a very awkward lunch at pokemon tech. Ash had found himself stuck between Misty and Giselle with a very jealous and downcast Brock opposite him. He was beginning to find it difficult to play oblivious, hide his aura and psychic powers, hide his knowledge of the pokemon language, and hide Ho-oh. He had managed to remove himself from the group to speak to Lucario, as she gave good advice, and Ho-oh, as she was involved in the issue at hand. They had decided to tell Brock about Ho-oh when the right moment presented itself, he still wasn't sure about Misty yet. If Brock took it well, Ash had decided to tell him about his psychic powers and maybe aura even though he knew knowing both should have been impossible. Oh how he wished things could be simpler. At least he was beginning to feel more at ease with his duo of, dare he call them, friends.

 **Here is a full list of Ash's pokemon to date along with level (they train whilst travelling so the level will go up every now and again).**

 **M Zorua 39**

 **F Gardevoir (shiny) 57**

 **M Primeape 44**

 **M Pikachu 46**

 **M Fearow 44**

 **F Ho-oh 85**

 **M Gallade 59**

 **M Poliwrath 47**

 **F Espeon 41**

 **F Sylveon 40**

 **F Lucario (shiny/white) 37**

 **F Gabite 49**

 **M Arcanine 37**

 **F Dratini 5**

 **M Psyduck 7**


	8. Bulbasaur

**HEY! I'm back. Sorry for the long break but should be back to semi-regular updates soon.**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 8

Ash awoke early in the morning (before the others _and_ the sun) and settled into his aura, psychic, and physical training alongside all of his pokemon. Dratini and Psyduck were getting the hang of their auras and Psyduck's control over its psychic powers had come a long way. Especially after having learnt Calm Mind. Ho-oh was enjoying travelling with Ash and training every morning, she had often commented that she felt stronger, faster, and overall more impressive. She had made Ash promise to battle with her in the league competition when they got there. As it was, all of the pokemon capable of flight were working on their movement on the ground whilst the others were in the water or the treetops. The overall aim was to remain fast and agile in a foreign environment. After some time, they began to battle in their new environments. As the sun began to rise, they broke off into pairs to spar, changing partners every few minutes. They ended their training with a light jog and breakfast alongside a gently flowing river. Ash savoured as much time as he could to talk to his pokemon before his friends woke up. He and his team had decided to talk to Brock, the only problem now, getting him away from Misty. This would not be fun.

As Ash snuck back to camp he was frustrated to find both Brock and Misty awake, it seemed she would always be too close for comfort. Ash was escorted to the table by Brock and offered a warm breakfast which he gratefully accepted. He didn't miss the looks Misty was sending his way and rested his head into his hands and sighed, 'this is going to be a long day'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ash trudged after Brock and Misty as they led him through the forest. Unfortunately, in the wrong direction. Ash refrained from speaking up for fear of his friends as they argued the entire way. Ash must have missed what the argument was about but he was almost convinced that it was about him. Or about the fact that they were undoubtedly lost. Either way, it was giving Ash a headache. "Time for a break" he called, sitting atop a rock and removing some food from his bag, prompting the others to join him. An Oddish drinking from a pond caught Ash's attention and he smiled at it. Misty, noticing where his attention had wandered grinned with excitement as she jumped to her feet, "I'm gonna catch that pokemon!" she called out. Ash looked at her disapprovingly 'why does she always have to catch pokemon and take them from their homes? It's not even a water type. I thought she only wanted water types?' Ash thought. The last few facts striking a cord, "Ah, Misty. Oddish is a poison and grass type. I thought you only wanted water types?" Ash questioned. Misty turned to him confusedly, "But we found it around the water and water is my speciality". "It doesn't mean that it's a water type though" Ash countered. 'And she calls herself a water pokemon master. _And_ a gym leader'. Through their arguing, Oddish had turned away from them and started to run off, yelling out _"HUMANS! Warn the village"_ as she left. 'Uh oh' Ash thought. It wasn't uncommon for groups of pokemon who hated humans and/or trainers to stick together and form their own family groups. They were often very dangerous when provoked, or if a human got too close. "Guys, I think we should go" Ash babbled as he packed his belongings.

"Go Starmie!" interrupted Ash's pleadings as Misty began to battle the Oddish. A watergun and tackle attack were launched at the poor defenceless pokemon as Ash stood in horror. "That weakened it" Misty exclaimed as she pulled out an empty pokeball to throw. As the pokeball headed to the downed pokemon, a vine whip attack lashed out to strike the pokeball away. A Bulbasaur stood in front of the Oddish, warning the group to leave. "I think we should leave" Ash began as Bulbasaur tackled Starmie, launching it into Misty, before running away with Oddish in tow. 'Phew' thought Ash 'that was a close one'. "Come on, they went this way!" Misty exclaimed as she started to run off after the pokemon. Ash and Brock sweatdropped before reluctantly following after her.

Misty had led them to a rope bridge somewhere off the map, whilst the others went ahead, Ash and his pokemon stood at the edge. Looking at the bridge, Ash and Lucario were overcome with a feeling of dread and looked to each other in worry. _"Father, I don't like the feel of this bridge"_ Lucario exclaimed as she tentatively tapped it with her foot. _"Neither do I. Do you think it could break?"_ Ash asked quietly, deciding it was best not to worry his friends if they were wrong. _"I'm not sure"_ she replied. _"We should be careful"_ Ash commented as the winds picked up, rocking the bridge. Tentatively, Ash and his pokemon stepped onto the bridge to cross the river. Seconds later, the ropes of the bridge snapped. Acting on instinct, Ash used his psychic powers to levitate the group to the other side, using up a lot of his energy. When they reached land, Ash fell to his knees to catch his breath 'I really need to do less intense psychic training in the morning and more stamina' he thought as his head spun. He regained his senses in time to see Lucario leaning over him and overhear Brock and Misty arguing about what had saved them. "What do you think Ash?" Brock commented, eyeing him suspiciously. Clearing his throat, Ash dragged himself to his feet, leaning slightly on Lucario who seemed to be the only one to know what had happened. "I don't know. Maybe a wild pokemon?" Ash suggested, convincingly. At least to Misty. Brock watched him a moment longer before smiling. Once Misty was out of earshot he walked over, "thanks Ash" he said with a sincere smile before walking after her. Ash stood dumbstruck for a moment. 'How did he know?'

After the bridge incident, Ash and his pokemon were constantly pulsing their auras and checking the area, especially having sensed that the bridge was no accident. Misty was ahead of Ash and Brock, excitedly looking for the Oddish that had escaped her before. Lucario was the first to notice the pitfall and motioned for Ash to avoid it, Misty however, was not so lucky and fell in. Ash tried to cover up his laugh with a sigh, only to be screamed at by Misty to let her out. Following their encounter with the trap, Ash suggested to the group for Lucario to use her aura to detect the traps and help to avoid them.

Finally the trio reached a clearing where a lake and a small house were revealed, outside sat a young woman tending to a group of pokemon. Instantly, Brock appeared beside her to begin his perverted flirting routine, Misty took him by the ear and led him away whilst Ash masked his amused smirk and shook his head. As it turned out he name was Melanie and she ran the Hidden Village, a sanctuary for injured pokemon.

Whilst Misty and Brock spoke with Melanie, Ash mingled with the pokemon, reminiscing on his escapes to the lake as a child. Ash was redressing the wounds on a stray Ratatta when the Bulbasaur from earlier approached them growling. Ash looked up at him questioningly. _"Get lost human"_ the Bulbasaur spat at him, gesturing to the other side of the river from which they came. Ash froze and a familiar dread and sense of loneliness overcame him. He blinked back tears as he shakily got to his feet, mumbled a quiet _"ok"_ and trudged away. Bulbasaur froze for a second, doubt clouding his mind at having heard Ash speak but quickly shook it off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the sun began to set Ash sat on the grass opposite the stream on the other side of the village, his loyal pokemon standing by to cheer him up and offer him words of encouragement. Despite the group's best efforts, the tear stained trainer had refused to cross into the village to sleep for the night. Having long since been fed up with the situation, Lucario stood and carefully stepped over her sleeping father/trainer before storming over to the cause of the problem. Bulbasaur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ash was woken from his slumber by hitting a rock as someone or something dragged him along the ground. Startled, Ash sat up and found himself face to face with someone he least expected. Realising he had woken Ash in his attempts to bring him to the village, Bulbasaur stopped and eyed Ash critically before extending a vine in a sign of truce and friendship. Ash eyed Bulbasaur uncertainly for a moment before accepting the gesture. _"I'm sorry"_ Bulbasaur spoke quietly, watching his feet intently as he scuffed the ground. _"I acted rashly earlier. This place is a sanctuary for weak and injured pokemon. It would be wrong of me to turn away a hatchling in need."_ Ash teared up at the news before wrapping his arms around Bulbasaur and sobbing into his bulb. _"There there hatchling"_ Bulbasaur cooed as Ash cried himself to sleep against him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the others woke and stepped outside, they were greeted with the unique view of Ash and his pokemon curled up asleep alongside Bulbasaur. Melanie, deciding it was best, all but forced him to go with Ash, the other pokemon agreeing, claiming that they were now strong enough to care for themselves and wished Bulbasaur all the best.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **[Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this pokemon**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **This Bulbasaur is level 22, and knows the moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Dig, Sleep Powder, Swift, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Giga Drain (Egg move) and Petal Dance (Egg move)]**

Ash smiled as he put away the pokeball of his newest member as the group began their journey to the next gym. With a new grass type, he was looking forward to it. 'The electric leader won't know what hit him' Ash thought.

 **Here is a full list of Ash's pokemon to date along with level (they train whilst travelling so the level will go up every now and again).**

 **M Zorua 39,** F Gardevoir (shiny) 57 **, M Primeape 44,** M Pikachu 46 **, M Fearow 44,** F Ho-oh 85 **, M Gallade 59,** M Poliwrath 47 **, F Espeon 41,** F Sylveon 40 **, F Lucario (shiny/white) 37,** F Gabite 49 **, M Arcanine 37,** F Dratini 5 **, M Psyduck 7,** M Bulbasaur 22 **,**


	9. Vermilion

**Again, sorry for the wait. Combination of lacking motivation and Uni assignments and exams. My last exam for the semester is next week so hopefully I have some more motivation.**

 **Thanks so much for everyone reading and enjoying the story**

 **If you have yet to notice, this is a combination of the games and the anime, hence why some of the battles here would be short and OP to the anime, but in the games being 10 levels higher with an advantage is usually enough to KO your opponent. I also add in things so great if you like them, if not just ignore or respond. Even give your own ideas!**

 **I finally chose to go with Ash X Sabrina – chill guys I know Ash is young but I will make her a bit younger to match and they won't do too much. They are kids.**

 **I (sadly) DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokemon speech/Aura/Psychic"_

 _'Pokemon thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

 **[Pokedex]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 9

To say that their trip was uneventful would have been untruthful. Very untruthful. Ash and co were walking down the main path when they discovered a starved and weakened Charmander atop a rock. Sensing its weakened presence, Ash had approached it cautiously, asking Pikachu to 'translate' for him. Pikachu, proud of his acting talent had been all too happy to oblige.

 _"He says he's waiting for his trainer"_ Pikachu commented as he performed exaggerated and rather ridiculous miming actions that the rodent had the audacity to call acting. Suppressing his laughter, Ash had relayed the information back to his friends. A grumbling sound from the Charmander's stomach had Ash asking how long the small fire lizard had been there, the response of 'a few days' had enraged Ash and forced him to try and convince the pokemon to follow them to the nearest Pokemon Centre. Sadly he refused. Submitting to the pokemon's wishes, Ash had left it with some food before leaving on his way.

Later that night, whilst the group were enjoying their dinner, Ash overheard a trainer by the name of Damien bragging about leaving his Charmander to die. Dread filled his stomach as he looked towards the window, watching the storm outside. Without thinking, Ash had vanished, running out of the centre doors before his friends could react. Gathering his psychic energy, he teleported himself to the Pokemon. Seeing the pitiful being attempting to shield itself with a leaf and fend off wild Spearow, Ash scooped it up, ignoring its protests. He removed his jacket, drying the pokemon with the lining before wrapping the lizard within to keep him warm. Realizing he wouldn't have the energy to teleport back, at least with the Charmander, he removed his shirt to shield its tail from the rain. Ignoring the biting cold, he hugged the bundled Pokemon to his chest as he ran at full speed.

He burst through the doors dripping wet, leaving a train of water as he skidded to a stop near Nurse Joy. She shot Ash the 'you are a terrible trainer and have gone too far' look before taking the Pokemon. Ash groaned as he realized he had a lot of explaining to do when she returned, it must have looked like Charmander was _his_ pokemon. 'At least Brock and Misty will vouch for me' he contemplated.

Scanning the trainers within the centre, and glossing over the stunned expressions on his friends' faces, he approached the obnoxious laughing that came from the corner of the room. Blind rage took control of him as he approached Damien, sending his fist to the teen's jaw.

By the time Officer Jenny arrived, Damien lay unconscious on the floor, Nurse Joy in custody of his Pokemon. It had been unpleasant to discover that they were almost as injured and malnourished as the Charmander. Despite fighting in the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy had joined his friends in his defence and implicated Damien in the serious crime of Pokemon abuse. As it happened, Damien was wanted by several of the Jennys' on account of pokemon abuse, theft, and use of illegal steroids. In accordance with his crimes, he was arrested and his pokemon confiscated. Ash and friends had offered to take them once they were healthy enough to leave intensive care at the centre, and arranged for them to be sent to Bill's lighthouse where they would make a quick stop.

When everything had calmed down and Ash was once more fully clothed, he became painfully aware of the shocked silence of the group.

"Ash" Brock asked carefully, getting the boy's attention. "How did you get those scars?" he asked. Nurse Joy had unknowingly heard the question and paused her work, leaning closer to hear his answer. As a Pokemon Nurse she had a responsibility to the safety of not only Pokemon but their trainers as well. If something had happened to him on the road, she might have to take action. Ash, meanwhile, froze before twiddling his fingers, looking away in shame.

"I'd rather not talk about it" he commented, once more sealing off his emotions; allowing his cold apathetic composure to take over. Misty looked irate for a second before having the sense to reign her emotions and wisely let Brock handle it.

"If you were injured on your journey the league needs to know" Brock continued softly before Ash interrupted, shaking his head. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he looked away from his friends, taking a deep breath he whispered his response so that only they could hear.

"It was before"

Misty looked at him questioningly before opening her mouth to reply. Brock noticed and nudged her before shaking his head. Confused, she backed down.

"Come on Ash" Brock said, standing and gesturing for Ash to follow. Silently asking Nurse Joy's permission, Ash was lead into the back room of the centre. Within it, Ash broke down, telling Brock of his father's absence, his mother's abuse. He told him about Gary and how his home town treated him. At some point Nurse Joy had put a blanket around him and placed a hot drink in his hand. Eventually Ash opened up to Brock and the Nurse, telling them of the fighting types back home, his ability to speak to Pokemon, to use aura and psychic, he even told them about the Professor and his help. His Pokemon had snuggled against him, letting themselves out of their pokeballs at sensing his distress. A warm glow from his one remaining pokeball caught his attention. Deciding to trust Brock, he released his last Pokemon. As Ho-oh materialized, Brock looked upon her in awe unable to form the words needed for coherent conversation.

Eventually Brock regaled Ash with tales of his own childhood, left to care for his many younger brothers and sisters. He explained his hardships and lack of childhood, how he had been bullied for acting different, for having his parents abandon him. By this time Ash had calmed himself and had begun to see Brock in a new light, the two had formed a closer relationship, one akin to brothers, and had silently sworn themselves to secrecy from what they had learnt. As Ash went to bed that night he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his chest and he slept well for the first time in years.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Following that debacle, and some ways up the road, Ash's keen aura sense had allowed him to avoid another pitfall, this one dug by a group of Squirtle. Misty had not been so lucky. After learning of their abandonment at the hands of their trainers, Ash had felt kindred spirits and went off to follow them, despite Bulbasaur's warning. Eventually, and after injuring his arm to save their leader, Ash had spoken with them and come to an agreement that would suit all parties. The leader would train to battle with Ash whilst the others would train to be a fire fighting team. No matter how hard he had tried, none of them had shown interest in going with Misty. 'Water types did tend to pair best with level headed and calm trainers' Ash thought. 'Except for Gyarados. Maybe Misty should have chosen fire types instead. It fits her personality better'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally, the trio reached a large lighthouse. Approaching the large door, Ash rung the buzzer and waited for the reply. After only a moments pause Bill answered.

"Hello" he spoke. "Hi Bill, its Ash" Ash commented with a level tone. "Just a minute. Now where is the… oh! There it is" he trailed off, forgetting that he was still on the speaker. Ash smiled faintly as the door opened and he and his group entered. Despite his nerves at meeting their new Pokemon, the ones that had been taken from Damien, Ash maintained his apathetic composure. He had been to visit Bill at his lighthouse several times in the past to aid in his research. Bill, along with Professor Oak, had helped Ash to achieve his Junior Professor status. It was because of Bill that Ash's pokedex also functioned as a pokeball transfer device. During his previous visit, Ash had met a rather large Dragonite that lived out in the ocean. Ash had suggested that it was as large as it was because it preferred to remain in the buoyant ocean, putting less strain on its body and enabling it to survive at such a large size. Bill had theorized that it grew so large to accommodate its significant power and then chose to live in the ocean. Dragonite itself didn't even know and so little had come from their research. Recently, Ash had hypothesised that it was merely the result of a genetic mutation and hoped to discuss this further with his mentor.

As they entered the room, they came face to face with a pokemon.

"A Kabuto?" Ash questioned, frowning at the pokemon. It was huge and looked a little… _off_. It wasn't until it spoke that Ash recognised the voice and smirked. _"Leave it to Bill to get stuck in one of his costumes"_ he murmured over his aura link, causing his pokemon to snicker. After releasing the man from his contraption and calling Professor Oak (thankfully he didn't mention Ho-oh) Ash and Bill discussed his new theory whilst his friends treated them to a home cooked dinner. Misty had initially remained but had left in boredom once they had begun discussing methods of genotyping a pokemon. She was put off that Ash would rather talk to the researcher than her so decided to start planning how to make Ash hers when Brock had asked for her help. Now she was just watching him from a distance. 'Totally not checking him out' she thought as she once more reminded herself to blink.

By morning the Pokemon Centre had sent over the newly rehabilitated Pokemon. Nervously, Ash aided Bill in releasing them from their pokeballs. It took some time, but both researchers felt it to be best to allow the Pokemon to choose the trainer and so they spent the afternoon playing with them before allowing them to choose. Abused Pokemon were complicated, they often lacked trust in trainers and would not be able to work with them. Researchers, along with many breeders, knew that allowing the Pokemon to choose and bond with the trainer would let them remain in control and feel safer about their new trainer.

By the end of the day each of the trio had new Pokemon. Misty had a Tentacool, a Vaporeon, and a Chinchou. Brock had a Rhyhorn and a Bastiodon. Ash, with his ability to understand Pokemon, had ended up with the most Pokemon, a shiny Vulpix, a Trapinch, Absol, Braviary, a Larvesta, and of course, the Charmander.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By morning the group had continued on the road, finally reaching Vermilion. The trip would have taken longer if it weren't for Ash getting sick of the bickering, taking the map, and leading them the rest of the way. Lucario had spent the entire journey learning to read a map and follow the roads along with both Brock and Misty. Although Zorua and Pikachu remained outside of their pokeballs, the duo had found more enjoyment in pranking the group, their pokemon, and wild pokemon. Thankfully many of the wild pokemon were understanding whilst those that wanted to battle were easy to deal with for Ash. After healing the defeated wild pokemon most had left them be, only a few had wanted to be captured, following Ash until he caved. Of those were a shiny Ponta and a Skarmory.

Entering the city, the group went straight to the Pokemon Centre for a room. A hot shower, warm meal, and a check-up were definitely on the to-do list. Just as they has reached the front desk that heard a commotion outside.

"Hurry! You'll be okay Rattata" a small boy reassured as he ran alongside a Chansey pushing a stretcher through the doors. The group made way for them as Ash assessed the small rodent. It was small, so probably young. No more than level 15. Its colouring was decent but its fur looked dry. 'Dehydration perhaps' Ash thought, although the singe marks suggested electrocution. 'Must have fought the gym leader, he uses electric types'. Upon thinking this Ash frowned, this pokemon was much too injured for it to have been a gym leader, the Rattata was weak but not _that_ weak, and gym leaders were supposed to teach, not kill their opponents pokemon.

"Hurry!" the boy yelled a final time as they rushed into surgery.

"I wonder what happened" Brock mused as though thinking aloud. Almost immediately, Nurse Joy stood with a scowl on her face. "It's the fifteenth one this month" she growled, looking towards the door they had entered.

Ash frowned in response before looking to the recovery room, in the last few minutes he had seen several trainers go through those doors. His thoughts were interrupted by Lucario. Stepping forward she puffed out her chest and addressed the Nurse. "I would like to help" she said with the upmost confidence. Many of her 'brothers' and 'sisters' had hard pasts and helping came second nature to her. It reminded Ash of Gardevoir, much to his amusement.

"Oh my" Nurse Joy exclaimed, looking stunned at the pokemon before her. The _talking_ pokemon. Before she could further act, Ash spoke.

"I would also like to help" he commented, eyes shining with pride as he looked at his 'daughter'. "I'm sure at least one other of my pokemon would also volunteer" he added.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"They were all defeated by Lt. Surge" the Nurse informed them as Ash, Brock, Misty, Lucario, Gardevoir, Espeon, Zorua, and Pikachu entered the room to help. 'This might take a while' Ash thought, scanning over the rows of injured pokemon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the sun rose the following morning, Ash set out with his chosen group of pokemon to train. _"Alright guys"_ he spoke after making sure he was truly alone, _"This next battle is one-on-one and it's going to be difficult"._ Ash paused for a moment to observe his pokemon. 'Some of the pokemon with Nurse Joy had a type advantage and sill lost. I can't take any chances here' he thought looking over his group. If Lt. Surge could take out a ground type, then his pokemon had to know a variety of moves and playing it safe would be his best bet.

 _"Gabite"_ he spoke, turning to face the pokemon. In turn, Gabite raised her head and locked eyes with Ash. Her face broke out into a smile and she eagerly nodded her head. Ash grinned. Now to prepare.

 _"Surge uses a Raichu"_ Ash addressed his pokemon _"they mainly use normal and electric type moves but they can learn a variety of others. Most Raichu trainers teach them a fighting, grass, psychic, or ground type move."_ Ash paused for effect before looking to Gabite. _"Gabite will be taking this battle"_ he announced, his pokemon responding in cheers and congratulatory gestures to the dragon type. _"So we will need each of your help in training. I want you to restrict your moves to the types mentioned before, focusing on electric. Pikachu"_ He gestured to the mouse _"I want you to use Thunderbolt after Gabite has been soaked with a water gun"_ he then turned to Gabite _"as electric moves usually have no effect, you have no tolerance for when they do. This will help. After that, Pikachu will try to paralyse you with static. Try to learn how to overcome that. From there we try to build up more resistance and speed before looking over your moves."_

As the pokemon broke off to practice and teach Gabite all she would need to know, Ash looked over her moves. Deciding Earthquake and Dig to be the most useful, he started to come up with a plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As he walked to the gym his shoulders taken by small electric rodents (no one could tell only one was actually a Pikachu) he was internally terrified. Of course to Ash, this meant that he stood tall with an apathetic expression, his hood covering most of his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest, making them look more muscular than usual. Granted, Misty was the only one to notice this. Then again, this was her favourite persona of his and the main reason she loved to watch him battle, unless he used water types, then her attention was divided.

As the doors opened, a tough looking man and woman stood blocking the entrance.

"Hey boss, another victim for the emergency room" the man called over his shoulder. Ash and his pokemon growled. Hurting pokemon on _purpose,_ for what? _Fun._ They were going to give him one hell of a surprise. The man in question chose that moment to appear, larger than Ash would have liked. Ash ignored most of what the man said. Right up until he started to call both himself and his pokemon 'baby'. _"He is going down"_ Ash growled over his aura link, his pokemon agreeing without any hesitation.

 **The battle will now begin. Only one Pokemon may be used, the gym leader has chosen Raichu. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin.**

Ash smirked as he reached for his pokeball tossing it into the air, his eyes never leaving Surge. As the light died down the gym was overcome by a monstrous roar as a large Garchomp stepped onto the field, the ground quaking beneath her. Ash's smirk turned into a grin as Surge's face fell, his Raichu gulped, his posse stared wide eyed, and Ash's friend's jaws hit the ground.

Once more Garchomp roared, signalling she was ready to battle. "Earthquake" Ash commanded, hoping to play it safe. Snapping to attention, Surge finally ordered a command "Mega Punch the ground to avoid it and jump!" This battle was not at all going the way he thought it would.

Ash smirked "intercept with Dragon Rush". Raichu, still in the air from his dodging, couldn't avoid the immense speed Garchomp approached with and was struck with the attack, sending him into the gym's wall. Falling to the ground, the rodent rose shakily to its feet before using Growl. Despite the lowered attack, neither Ash nor Garchomp were worried. Raichu didn't have long left.

"Get in close and use Body Slam." Ash watched Raichu approach and waited until the last second. "Throw it down then Earthquake." Unable to avoid the super effective move, Raichu fell with swirls in his eyes. Defeated.

 **Raichu is unable to battle. Garchomp and the challenger win.**

"So powerful" came Misty's voice from the stands making Ash freeze. Daring to look over his shoulder, he was exasperated to find her watching him and not Garchomp like he had hoped, with a starry eyed look. Garchomp laughed. " _Shut up"_ Ash murmured under his breath as he lightly elbowed his pokemon. Garchomp only laughed even harder.

"Well, looks like you aren't such a baby after all" Surge commented, looking between the two. "You earned this" he added, holding out his hand, a badge within his palm. Nodding his head, and not trusting himself to be civil, he took the badge and left, his friends following behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apparently all it took for Lt. Surge to change his ways was a single defeat. Ash could not for the life of him understand how that worked, but apparently people could change overnight. Too bad nobody he knew had ever done that. Either way, as thanks for his 'help', Ash had been gifted tickets for the St. Anne. He would have declined if it weren't for Misty, she insisted a 'romantic cruise' would be fun. And despite the uncertainty creeping into his chest as he looked at the tickets, his friends did mean something to him and people did do this kind of thing with their friends. Right?

That night his dreams were plagued with nightmares of Misty dragging him to a bedroom, and a sinking ship. Before he woke, he could have sworn he saw a young girl giggling, repeating "play with me" over and over.

 **I feel so mean cutting it off here. Hehehe. I think you can guess who this is. Next chapter is when everything happens. Introducing Team Rocket (finally) and Sabrina. SPOILER – Using Pokemon Adventures for inspiration – 3 gym leaders *cough* *cough*.**

 **Here is a full list of Ash's pokemon to date along with gender and level (they train whilst travelling so the level will go up every now and again).**

 **M Zorua 41,** F Gardevoir (shiny) 58 **, M Primeape 45,** M Pikachu 48 **, M Fearow 46,** F Ho-oh 85 **, M Gallade 60,** M Poliwrath 48 **, F Espeon 43,** F Sylveon 43 **, F Lucario (shiny/white) 40,** F Garchomp 51 **, M Arcanine 39,** F Dratini 15 **, M Psyduck 17,** M Bulbasaur 29 **, F Vulpix (shiny) 15,** M Trapinch 11 **, M Absol 13,** M Braviary 15 **, F Larvesta 20,** F Ponyta (shiny) 22 **, M Skarmory 25,** M Squirtle 23 **, M Charmander 20  
**

 **Brock's Pokemon:**

 **Geodude, Onyx, Zubat, Corsola, Rhyhorn, Bastiodon**

 **Misty's Pokemon:**

 **Staryu, Starmie, Tentacool, Vaporeon, Chinchou**


End file.
